


Corruption of Champions: Days of Lust and Adventure

by ZettonLives



Category: Corruption of Champions
Genre: F/F, F/M, Futanari, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 22,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22158418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZettonLives/pseuds/ZettonLives
Summary: Grace is a nudist that just wanted to do away with the corruption encroaching on her village. She's slightly naive, but she'll have to learn that, to survive in the new area she's been sent to, she'll have to let out a lot of her inner desires. All of them, maybe...A lot is lifted directly from the game, but integrated in a way that's sure to keep observers invested. Let us see where this journey takes our champion, shall we...?
Relationships: Female Champion/Almost Everyone, Female Champion/Amily (Corruption of Champions), Female Champion/Arian (Corruption of Champions), Female Champion/Callu (Corruption of Champions), Female Champion/Gargoyle (Corruption of Champions), Female Champion/Goblin (Corruption of Champions), Female Champion/Goo Girl (Corruption of Champions), Female Champion/Imp (Corruption of Champions), Female Champion/Naga (Corruption of Champions), Female Champion/Sandtrap (Corruption of Champions), Female Champion/Shark Girl (Corruption of Champions), Female Champion/Urta (Corruption of Champions)
Kudos: 16





	1. Days #0-5

_**Current Stats:** _

**Name:** Grace

 **Special Traits/Perks:** Tough, Skilled in fighting. Bisexual.

 **Special Physical Features:** Tomboyish, A-Cup, 8 ft tall, long black hair, olive skin, decently visible muscles, virgin

 **Weapons:** None

 **Personality:** Curious, yet serious about her mission. Nudist.

 **Strength:** 25

 **Toughness:** 25

 **Speed:** 18

 **Intelligence:** 18

 **Libido:** 13

 **Sensitivity:** 10

 **Corruption:** 10

**Day 0:**

Grace groggily got up with a groan, her bare body against the forest floor. She had a splitting headache, but she quickly recovered and rolled onto her feet. Looking around, she balled her hands into fists, standing still in anticipation for whatever foe might come her way. She had prepared for weeks for this moment. She wouldn't let those days go to waste. 

Turns out, in front of her was her first ever monster. A surprised Imp, holding an empty vial. The creature was only as tall as her chest, though his pulsing red cock was still an impressive size between those spindly legs of his. She just stared at that cock, watching it move back and forth like a pendulum, but she kept her gaze steely. 

“I’m amazed you aren’t already chasing down my cock, human." The Imp remarked. "The last Champion was an eager whore for me by the time she woke up. This lust draft made sure of it.” He shook the empty vial to emphasize his point. That's when she suddenly realized that it had been just used. She trembled with an aching need in her groin, but she resisted well, as she just let her other instcts take over. That of which to fight. 

She sprinted towards the imp, his expression changing from a cock smile to sheer terror. She uppercutted him before slamming him down with her leg, eventually grabbing him in a headlock. Throwing him to the ground, she punted him into the air, forcing him to spread his wings and fly into the distance feebly. “FOOL! You could have had pleasure unending...but should we ever cross paths again, you will regret humiliating me! Remember the name Zetaz, as you’ll soon face the wrath of my master!”

When he left, she looked at herself, the warmth subsiding. She just nodded as she acknowledged how she had prepared so well, even against whatever this Zetaz was. She then looked around, noticing the portal just a few yards away between a formation of rocks. The skies were tinted different shades of red, making for an interesting atmosphere. She figured that, if she was to keep her hometown on the other side safe, she would set up camp here. Setting out to work immediately, she managed to pull it off in just two hours. Complete with a tent and a few traps. Strangely, she felt like she would be safe, even without them.

After digging up a fire pit that never went out (again, for some reason), she set about marking the rocks around the place in case she needed to return. However, when she looked into the portal, she saw a multitude of places turn up on random. Like a constantly shifting miasma. She knew not of the true implications of this, but, when she stepped in, she found herself in a dense forest. Surprised, she suddenly thought about her camp, instantly transporting her there. "If I just concentrate..." She said softly, coming to terms with this. Finding new places would still take effort, but at least she could traverse without much of a problem.

On her bare feet, she traveled for quite some time on her own, more rust-red rocks speckling the wasteland. A cool breeze hit her face, confronting her with the lush forest she was once in for less than a second earlier. She breathed in, enjoying the natural feel. She remembered how, as she subscribed to her nudist lifestyle, how good it felt to be one with nature, away from society's need for clothing. She traveled for a few minutes...before tripping on an exposed root. That was the most that happened for that entire hour before she decided to head back.

Thankfully, there was a stream near her campsite so she could wash herself off from the dirt and leaves she had fallen into. If there was one thing that came with her lifestyle, it was keeping her body as clean as possible, since it was exposed to the elements so much. However, as she swam around the place, a blood-red moon hung in the sky, as if watching her every movement. Night had come quicker than she expected, forcing her to return to camp and go to sleep.

Resting within her tent, she made a cute little yawn before allowing herself to dream of her life back at Ingham. They weren't exactly pleasant memories, as she remembered how people thought she was possessed when she first started going nude. That she was corrupted already, despite staying a virgin for all those years. Her parents, at least, were more understanding. As if they wanted her to enjoy life before a moment like this would happen.

If the days were this easy, surely, her quest wouldn't be that hard, right? Especially if she met more imps to fight and get stronger. 

**Day 1**

Her wanderings, at first, led her through just the forest. That is, until she got a whiff of humidity and fresh water. There, she found a massive lake that the distant shores could not be seen. Only grass and a few sparse trees grew around it and even was host to some mangroves. It was a peaceful, if not slightly foreboding, sight. She traveled across the place, watching as the water stayed still, but she did notice some fish swimming through it, some in the midst of being devoured by bigger Tiger Fish-like things. 

She watched them go at their chase for a few minutes, marveling at how the Tiger Fish leaped up at one point just to dive its jaws down to devour three fishes at once. However, she realized she wasn't the only one on this shoreline. Further down, she saw another feminine figure lazily carrying a fishing rod in her hands. When she got closer, she got a better look at her. The other one noticed, but she didn't seem to mind.

She was an anthropomorphic brown otter, complete with a long thick tail at least as round as her leg, narrowing into a rounded tip. She also had a short mop of sun bleached blonde hair, barely reaching down to her chin, and a humanoid face with a cute upturned button nose. Only a two-piece bikini covered her lithe and toned body. Much like Grace, she was an A-cup, though it made more sense for her, as her species would need less hindrances when swimming. Her chest is surprisingly small, perhaps only A-cups, though she looks physically mature. Identifying this person as an otter-girl, you’d guess larger breasts would make it harder to swim.

Grace wasn't that good with people, but she knew better than to just stare. "Um...hello?" She began, her voice already soft enough to be non-threatening. 

Thankfully, the otter-girl gave her a friendly smile. “Well hey there, friend. You don’t smell like one of them demon fellers.” Her light accent reminded Grace of the old 'farmer's daughter' cliche, but that actually was kind of endearing to her. Her eyes traveled up and down the champion's body, her tone growing more cheery. “So...you wanna fish’n'fuck?”

That caught Grace off-guard somewhat. "Fish and...fuck?" She replied, stepping back. 

"Well, yer' butt-naked. I was figuring you were one of those fellers lookin' for a good time. Trust me! Back where I'm from, I'm pretty darn good at getting people off. I just happen to enjoy a lil' girl-on-girl action more." The mustelid explained. 

Grace considered her words, shyly turning away a bit. She had once made peace with the fact that she would have to contend with people who wanted her for her exposed body, but it was usually her lack of breasts that kept that at bay. However, in terms of girls, she was far more accepting, since she couldn't get pregnant. So, she nodded and stepped forth. "If it would make you happy. It looks...lonely here."

A sly smile spread across her face. "Sure does. Glad you see things my way. By the way, name's Callu. Pleasure to be servicin' a fine lady like you." She jammed the end of her fishing pole into the sand like a post. Getting straight to the point, she removed her bikini bottoms and tossed them into the waters to be devoured by some random fish. It revealed not only a nice smooth pussy, but also a little wisp of blonde pubic hair among the brown fur. 

Grace was more getting into Callu's body rather than the revealed pussy. She always did like improving upon her body in the harsh slums and regular training grounds. Seeing a seeming kindred spirit turned her on as she subconsciously spread a hand out to feel around the otter's breasts. However, Callu just held up a hand. “Whoa there darlin'. that ain’t how a fish’n'fuck works. You just lay down, and I’ll take care of everything."

"Oh. Okay." Grace obliged, doing so next to the fishing pole. Callu then straddled her stomach, facing away from her, though her thick heavy tail thankfully wasn't going to be slamming on the champion's face anytime soon. Nevertheless, Grace made an effort to try and hug it close, liking its feel. Too much trouble than it was worth, though. Callu then leaned down, allowed her warm sweet-smelling pussy to be positioned just in front of the champion's face. As Grace gazed at the slit so close to her own lips, she felt delicate yet powerful fingers probe at her virgin pussy. "C-Callu! What are you-AH!" 

She felt a long wet tongue lick over her folds. When she opened her mouth in a further gasp of surprised pleasure, her own tongue pressed against Callu's pussy. She gave the folds an experimental lick before she dove her tongue in and wrapped her mouth around the blossoming flower. She found that she loved the taste, making an effort to shove her tongue in as far as she could while also enduring Callu's own licks. Eventually, she sucked on the rapidly hardening clitoris, sensing that it was the right move to make. 

Likewise, the mustelid's tongue and lips danced across Grace's flesh in various twirling, spinning, even hopping movements. All of which at a great speed to keep the pussy quivering with want. Nothign was left to change as she left a trail of sloppy smooches each and everywhere. As she was still inexperienced, Grace mirrored the movements, trying to give her the same joy she was feeling. A low purr escaped Callu's lips, meaning that the champion was hitting all the right spots.

This tasty sixty-nine routine went on for a few minutes, seemingly ending when Callu gave her partner's mound one last kiss. However, she suddenly sat up, practically burying the human's face in her snatch. Grace welcomed this, humming softly as her mouth experienced the full taste. “Y'all just sit tight and put that tongue to work, 'kay? Key ingredient in a fish’n'fuck is, of course, the fish.” Grace tried to ask what exactly she meant, but it only came out as a garbled “mmmrrrrppphh.” Callu proceeded to get back her fishing pole, sitting on Grace's face even harder in the process. All she could do was lay there as whatever the otter girl did was out of sight. The sounds of her pole were the only indicators. 

Grace was strong enough to get out of this, but she didn't care. The scent of the girl’s musky mustelid muff was just too powerful, too intoxicating, too heavenly to ignore. Following her gut, she just went to town, rubbing her face in it as she licked, slurped, and sucked at the lips pressed against her mouth. Up and down her tongue went, in and out, teasing her swollen lips and pressing hard against her hard aching clit as she gorged herself on her pussy. She even found some spots that made her partner jump and squeal while she reeled in many types of fish. To give you an idea on how determined Grace was to do a good job, this all went on for an entire hour.

Several orgasms, half a dozen fish, and one extremely messy face later, she heard Callu set aside her rod with a clatter, indicating she was done. She rose from her face, allowing her to breathe the fresh air once more. "You taste nice. I hope it pleased you." Grace said politely, her face covered in girl-cum. She wiped some from her cheek, giving it another taste and humming at how sweet it was. She felt like she wouldn't go hungry for the day, to give you another idea on how she had no regrets with having a total stranger face-sit her.

Grinning down at her partner, the fisherwoman leaned down and gave the champion a great big kiss, surprising her again, but giving Grace a chance to give some of Callu's own cum back orally. They removed, strands of cum connecting their lips. “Mmm, ain’t that a tasty treat. Now, since ya' been so good to me, I just wanna return the favor.” She got back in the sixty-nine position that started this all off, but flipped Grace over her back in the process. Now, it was the fighter's turn to straddle a face, as the otter had already gone nose-first into her quivering quim, wrapping her hands around her powerful legs.

Grace shot up, biting her lip as her pussy was once again pleasured, but this time by a wonderful almost magical pair of lips. Her body shivered with pleasure as all of her buttons were attended by Callu's tongue. Everything from Grace's fingertips down to her toes tingled and shuddered under the otter's ministrations, leaving her squirming and undulating on her face. "I...can't...stop..." Grace breathed as she grabbed a hold of her tiny nipples, playing with them as the mustelid did her thing. While it was hard to move a flat chest like her's, she knew how to keep herself going. "Can't hold back! I'm going to-"

The pressure had already built up to the point where the orgasmic energies already overflown. It burst forward, shooting through every nerve and inflaming every fiber of her being. Her snatch clenched and clamped down on Callu's tongue, while her feminine juices covered the fisherwoman in a tasty refreshing spray. Grace collapsed forward, now on all fours. However, the blonde had gripped her thighs after a minute, clearly intent on fully repaying her debt. "More?" Grace asked, to which the otter nodded.

Up for the challenge, she went through several more orgasms before she finally couldn't do it anymore, needing rest for her poor pussy. Callu wriggled out from underneath and licked her lips, happy to guzzle down the last of the juices. She then began to give Grace a little back-rub, aiding in the relaxation process. “Well, that sure was a refreshing break, darlin'.” Grace could only groan in response, too tuckered out. With that, the blonde otter put all of her gear into a canvas bag and pulled out some delicious smelling cooked fish wrapped in a green leaf. “Fish and a fuck, darlin'." She said simply. "I got mine and you get yours.” 

Grace looked at her reward before nodding. "Thank...you." She panted before the otter left with a bow, naked from the bottom down. She looked again to her meal, watching it as it teleported back to camp. She knew what she would be having for dinner. "I wonder...if having sex means more like this, should I engage in it more?" She looked at her wet pussy, titling her head. "Maybe."

After recovering at her camp and getting back to traveling, she found another person on the road through the wasteland, tethered to a small cart overloaded with a hodgepodge of various items. Dressed in a rather garish manner, he also looked like he came straight out of a cartoon (not that Grace would know what those were), complete with comical proportions and severe facial features. "Greetings, traveler! My name is Giacomo. I am, as you can see, a humble purveyor of items, curios and other accouterments. While I am not in a position to show you my full wares as my shop is packed on this push-cart, I do offer some small trinkets for travelers I meet.”

Before she could reply, he gave her a wide toothy smile that even she, stoic as she was, found unnerving. He twisted on his heel to show his back, showing a massive sack containing an assortment of items. "So, stranger, be you interested in some drafts to aid you in your travels, some quick pamphlets to warn you of dangers on journeys or...maybe you would be interested in some items that enhance the pleasures of the flesh? Hmmm?” While his approach was creepy, she did have some gems to spare. So, she looked through, taking her time.

One of them was a small text that was plain with no artwork. “According to the scholars...” Giacomo suddenly inquired. “...knowledge is power. It is one of the few things that scholars say that I agree with. You cannot survive in today’s world without knowing something of it. Beasts and men are not your only problems. This book specializes in the dangerous plants of the realm. There exists flora the likes of which will chew you up and spit you out faster than any pack of wolves or gang of thieves. For the small price of 10 gems, you can benefit from this fine book on the nastiest blossoms in existence. Care to broaden your learning?”

Not wanting to meet her end at the tendrils of a plant and pleased with the relatively cheap asking prices, she purchased the book, also feeling fortunate that she was literate, even after living in the slums most of her life. Obviously written by well-informed, but women-starved men, the narrative drearily stated the various types of poisonous and carnivorous plants in the world she was traveling in. One entry of note was the one of 'Violation Plants', who existed to torture or feed off a human being without permanently injuring and killing them. Most of them attempted to try breeding with humans and were insensitive to the intricacies of human reproduction to be of any value, save giving the person no end of hell. These plants ranged from massive shambling horrors to small plant-animal hybrids that attached themselves to people. She clenched a fist to gauge her strength. "Maybe it's possible to punch a plant to death?" She openly wondered.

Figuring that there could be more useful stuff, she found a humble pamphlet. “While you may not find value in this as a seasoned traveler...” Giacomo opened. “...you never know what you may learn from this handy dandy information packet! Geared to the novice, this piece of work emphasizes the necessary items and some good rules of thumb for going out into the world. You may not need it, but you may know someone who does. Why waste your time when the answers could be in this handy pamphlet! I will offer the super-cheap price of 1 gem!”

Not only was the asking price even more agreeable, but he was right when he said it wasn't very helpful. Written at a simple level, this was obviously intended for a city-dweller who never left the confines of their walls. Littered with childish illustrations and silly phrases, the book was informative in the sense that it DID tell any reader what they need and what to do, but naively downplayed the dangers of the forest and from bandits. At least she found it somewhat endearing due to the illustrations and the merchant was being totally honest and reasonable. 

After that encounter and killing an imp (as she promised herself she'd do to keep her Corruption down), she traveled across the lake again. However, she suddenly came across a small dock crafted from old growth trees lashed together with some crude rope. Judging by the appearance of the rope, it was very old and unused. Tied to the dock was a small rowboat, only about seven feet long and three feet wide. The boat appeared in much better condition than the dock, as it seemed brand new. She made a mental note to travel across it sometime and brave the dangers of the innermost lake if she had to.

As she engaged in more battles with Imps and even the short-stack and lusty creatures known as Goblins, she began to feel tired. However, as she traveled she came across a vial of this brown liquid labeled Eqiunium. She looked at it with interest before having it be teleported to camp. It was nice to have something new to drink that didn't come from the lake once in a while. She looked up, noticing that the day was soon to end. With that, she made it back to camp, ready to feast on her dinner.

Grace started with the fish fillet, which was perfectly flaky, allowing her to break it off in bite-sized chunks. She found it to be salty, but delicious, prompting her to drink the Equinium. It was a bit of a strong taste, but it got the job done. However, she suddenly felt odd, standing up as she felt a strange surge go over her. She sniffed the air, smelling an animalistic scent, but she wasn't sure where it was from. Herself? That didn't matter, as her mind started to cloud. "Ooooh...what is..." She began to stroke her body from top to bottom, her sensitive skin burning with desire. She bent over, as if presenting her pussy to a male. She shook her head, but the fact remained. She had gone into heat.

On the flip side, she noticed how her musculature had increased a bit, making her more solid and firm. As she got to sleep, her dreams were tainted with even more of those desires. If she didn't satiate them come morning, she might fall into corruption. "Maybe...just one more fuck...?" She said aloud in her sleep. 

**Day 2**

Morning came and her heat had not worn off. If she was going to be efficient in combat still, she would have to find a willing partner. Or whatever her body dictated. At the moment, an enemy goblin was lying on the forest ground, her big tits mashed against it and her slutty face looking up at the Champion with a pouting look. "Excuse me." Grace began, her cheeks bright red with the heat. "Could you hold still?"

She didn't give the thick goblin a chance, as she picked her up, sitting her on one knee and restraining her arms behind her back with what little clothing the enemy had on. In this case, supple leather straps. With those gone and her pierced nipples exposed, the goblin looked up, slightly scared, but turned on, based on how wet she was. "Good. I was hoping you wouldn't resist too much. Now...help me rid me of this heat as penance for your crimes." She slightly narrowed her serious expression, to which the goblin shook her blushing head vigorously in agreement. 

Grace had to remember. These goblins always tried to drug her into having their way with her without her consent. So, in her heat-hazed mind, she ripped into one of the pouches and pulled out some random bottles. Before the goblin realized what was happening, the drugs were forcibly put into her mouth at the same time. She could not spit them out in time, forcing her to swallow. Already, she was grinding her pussy on Grace's knee. "S...spaaa....spank me..." The goblin moaned, her mouth open. 

In the middle of a contact high, Grace grabbed her former enemy by the ankles with one hand and stood up in a fighting-like position, one leg already up. Readying her arm, she slapped the nicely rounded ass of the diminutive creature. That hard spank caused the goblin to squirt all over the floor beneath her, even getting some girl-cum all over her face. She swatted her again, this time with the pussy aimed at her abs, getting them soaked as well. As this was going on, said goblin was squealing either in pain or (most likely) delight, especially when the color of her ass went from green to red, due to how many spankings she was getting. 

"It seems I have helped you in my own way..." Grace remarked before ceasing her spankings and shoving the goblin into her pussy face-first. "Now, help me relieve myself! Ah! Lick me hard!" She had remembered Callu well, so this was the best way she could remember her fully. The goblin's plump lips felt good already, but then her tongue got to work as the crotch grinded against her face. Her pupils had vanished, leaving little white slits and a VERY hungry goblin that continued to lick at the folds with a desperate fervor. 

Eventually, Grace finally cummed on the drugged goblin, leaving the taste of her pussy on her tongue. The champion couldn't help but smile a bit at the goblin's goofy dopey smile, as she was trapped between consciousness and sleep. As she fell to the ground, she continued to convulse and twitch, but Grace felt rather fine. She looked back to her foe as she walked away, noticing a puddle bigger than her former enemy. "Maybe I overdid it?" She shook her head, putting away that thought. 

As she walked, she suddenly saw a bright light surround her, as well as sense that she was getting stronger because of this. She had been told of this phenomena before. That being that, with enough experience in battle, she could 'level up' and gain new powers by way of 'perks'. Closing her eyes in peace, she realized she felt like she had more vitality than before. Blame **Tank** for that one. With her spirits invigorated, she continued through the woods. However, an unwelcome sight came before her.

It was a damp patch overgrown with corrupted plant-life. Every flower warped into a colorful imitation of a female’s genitals, each vine appeared throbbing and veiny, and every knot on the nearby trees was capped with a nipple-like protrusion, leaking dark sap. She knew this was a sign of corruption, prompting her to leave, only to catch a faceful of the white goop that’s been spurting down from the vines above. It was difficult to rid herself of, not to mention slimy and gross, but the musky smell and salty flavor briefly caused her heat to flare up again. "No...I won't fall!" She breathed before grabbing one of the plants and easily ripping the flower stem. 

It was a fool's errand to move onto the vines with her bare hands. They just wouldn't tear. Her pride wounded a bit, she went off for the lake, figuring she needed a weapon after all of this time. Her fists were strong, but she knew her way around a weapon as well. Little did she know luck was around the corner when she traveled by the lake once more. A glint of metal had caught her eye...

...leading to her finding a sword lodged hilt-deep in the trunk of a tree. She approached to get a better look, marveling at the sight. The tree was thick enough to encapsulate the entire blade, as well as appear to not have any sap to ruin it. The hilt of the blade itself was made of bronze, with gold inlays along the outside of the handguard. Looking closer, she realized they portrayed a stylized figure battling a horde of demons. The handle was wrapped tightly with rugged leather that still looked brand new in spite of how long this sword must have been here for the tree to grow so thoroughly around it.

Remembering her need for a weapon, she didn't hesitate in gripping the handle with both hands and easily pulling it free. She gasped as she stumbled from how much force she put into it beforehand, as she thought it would be much harder. As she looked upon her new blade with wonder, she noticed how every single leaf on the tree turned from healthy green, to brilliant orange, and finally changed to brown. The leaves rained down around her, covering the ground in dead plant-matter, leaving her alone with the withering skeleton of a dead tree. "I'm sorry." She said, confusing her for a moment as she didn't know what prompted that. Still, the blade was three and a half feet of the purest shining steel she had ever seen. It truly was a beautiful blade.

Dubbing it "Demon Crusher", she continued on her way, the sword floating by her side (conviniently) in case of battle. The day went on normally from there, even though, at one point, she found a vast desert when the ground started to feel warm around her toes. It was here that she developed a hatred for sand, as it just kept getting in-between every corner of her body at the worst of times. She then figured she'd close out the day with going around the lake and then more exploration, but her heat began to pick up again. Maybe she'd meet another goblin to help her out with that?

Her answer would come during the lake visit, as she saw a pale red light pulsing in the murky waters. Curious as ever, she peered into into it, revealing a fist-sized heart under the surface of the water that glowed crimson. Her own reflection morphed into another face with pursed and kissing lips, forcing her to back away. The pseudo-head surged upward, revealing herself to be a goo-girl, as blue as the lake around her and with the glowing object floating inside her chest. She looked curiously at the champion before surging forth, accidentally whacking Grace away with a powerful gooey limb. 

One fight later that involved many sword strikes to the heart-thing, the goo-girl collapsed into the slime of her lower torso, tired and failing to maintain cohesion. She reached out with a hand, looking up at the one that defeated her with big hopeful eyes. "You're sorry?" Grace asked, earning a nod. She gave her a small smile, standing up and letting the cool air of the lake touch her. "Then help me. Pleasure yourself all over my body and rid me of this heat." She should have been surprised on how she was getting used to the idea of having more lesbian sex, but it was the safest kind. She had no reason to fear. 

Splashing toward the champion, the girl’s puddle lapped at her feet, crystalline muck lapping around the human until she had to hold a palm up to stop her. "It's okay. Let's take this slow. I'm still inexperienced, but I'm willing to try new things." Reaching down, she wrapped her hands under the gooey one's arms and hauled her upward, plump legs forming under her waist as she grew taller until they were eye to eye. Placing her fingers on the lake-blue hips, she turned the girl around until her jiggling butt was pressed against her narrow hips, warm goop wobbling with Grace's every movement. Taking a deep breath, she shook out her shoulders and swallowed. "I am risking much doing this. But I have to stop this heat. Plus...I know you'll be gentle." She said before going ahead with her plan.

She took a step forward, the pliant ooze of the girl’s body squelching at the pressure of the human's legs straining against her membrane. The goo girl didn't know what she was trying to do, but Grace just pushed harder, keeping her in place as she moved against her, more forcefully this time. Her body squeaked with the slapping pressure against her yielding form and Grace's expression got more pinched as she found it harder to move within the expanding mass. Finally, the membrane parted, gooey legs becoming permeable and engulfing Grace's lower body in her glassy slime. The Champion's pussy was engulfed in the process, the heat washing over her in a wonderful embrace of fluid tightness that caressed as much as it gurgled across her flesh. Wet and soft, the inside of the girl’s gelatinous form sculpted itself around her's like a slimy mold. As delightful as the moist embrace was, it seemed to be getting the goo off even more, the rest of her membrane trembling, unable to maintain firmness in the assault of the invading body currently moving even more into her. The arms and shoulders came next, fingers siding into hers like moist gloves of gelatin. Her flat chest pushed against her back, the tiny red heart retreating into her head as her sapphire torso took it in. Grace felt like her chest was getting the additions that many men wanted for her, as the goo girl's wobbling breasts almost seemed to affix themselves to her. The goo girl's diamond nipples went inward and tweaked the human's ever so slightly as they pop[ed into the pert nubs. Eventually, Grace took a deep breath as she was now up to the neck in the goo girl's body. 

"Strange..." She began as she looked at her new body. "I'm glad we're both enjoying this. It would be selfish otherwise." She couldn't talk for long, as she had to steady her breathing to keep the heat and tightness from subsuming her mind, so she focused the cresting ecstasy of complete immersion down to more manageable chunks. The slime embracing her pussy vibrated ever so slightly, teasing her so lightly that it was maddening. "Slow down!" She gasped, her fingers rubbing her now gooey clit a bit. The goo around the rest of the pussy and her ass was less coy, pressing inward with every heartbeat, penetrating the champion by inches as the bunch at her feet rollsed upward to fill every nook and crevice of her curves with its oily crystalline body. The goo inside her holes was just thick enough to make it difficult for Grace to take deep breaths, but soft enough to let her body squeeze and clench with gushing spasms that leave her swaying in place, not daring to move too much. She looked to her new breasts, her real ones almost becoming memories as she giggled and made endless ripples by just tapping the nipples with her fingers. The motions send shockwaves of pleasure down her skin, until she just stuck with palming them and humming happily. Even if it hampered her combat abilities, was having big boobies so bad if it meant this? 

Taking slow shallow gulps of air, she finally mastered herself and begun to move her legs, albeit slowly. At the first step, the goo-girl sucked up the slime pooling at her feet and thickened the jiggling gel-encasement around Grace. The goo girl's head poked out next to her shoulder, her expression one of eye-clenching bliss at the vibrations of her body inside the gooey one's. She could feel every twitch of Grace's over-stimulated and heated flesh, every pulse of blood through the veins, and every firm muscle contraction of the building orgasm. The trivial sensation Grace slightly took for granted were transmitted through the tightly-fitting body-suit. "If you feel good now...then I will make you feel better!" Her resolve rising to a critical point, Grace broke into a swift run across the lake's shores. Next to hers, the girl’s head silently moaned at the muscles thrumming within her body. The runner clenched her bobbing breasts with one hand, squeezing her nipples through the goo-suit and the shimmering slick membrane began to bead with droplets of sapphire sweat, the ministrations overwhelming the girl’s ability to maintain consistency. The heat of her orgasm feeding into the human's own, it was all Grace could do to keep her legs from slipping out from underneath. Her free arm lifted of its own accord. As it turned out, the goo girl still had some control, as she moved her hand towards the crotch, bracing the champion's thumb firmly against the pulsing clit. Grace let out a soft gasp and tried to pull her hand away, but the goo-glove was firmly controlled. She slid one finger after another into the goo-stuffed pussy and the penetrating firmness pushed her slimy-soft dildo deeper against the inner walls.

When she got to the third finger, Grace lost her balance and tumbled to the ground, rolling in the sand and ending up on her back as the goo-girl dug her own hand into the pussy as deeply as she could. Trying to fight back, Grace squeezed her own nipples in a pinch so tight, it was just shy of painful. Wearing each others' bodies, the two of them rolled the champion's hands up and down, tweaking, stroking, pumping, teasing, and pinching every sensitive spot, trying to work the other to a release, but succeeding only in pleasuring themselves. Grace turned her head to the goo-girl next to her. "Please! Challenge me more!" She then gave her a big kiss, her tongue faintly tasting blueberry. The goo suit stopped fighting against her immediately and they jilled themselves frantically, redoubling their efforts cooperatively this time. The climax was almost immediate, the goo-girl rippling wildly as Grace clenched down, muscles spasming in a full body shudder that flooded her mind and tinted your vision with a pinkish glassy hue.

How much time had passed before she regained her senses? We don't know. The goo-girl nuzzled Grace's cheek affectionately, making her respond in kind. "Thank you for that unique experience too." She smiled before she watched as, regretfully, the suckling slime flowed off of her, lapping at her limbs with slurping kisses all over her body. When she finally released herself, she had revealed to the heroine that she had copied the proportions of the former invading body perfectly, but with bigger breasts. Waving cutely, she dove into the water. Though Grace already missed the heat of the embrace, she knew she had work to do. Perhaps they would meet again?

Eventually, as she tiredly tried to get to camp, she caught sight of a distant mountain peak with dark clouds all around it. These mountains would eventually be explored by her. She just knew it! Hiking was strength-building, after all. When she got back to camp, she realized she had collected two Equinium vials. "I guess they made me stronger." She flexed her arm, looking upon the defined muscles in them. So, she downed all two. Already, she felt even greater effects, like increased toughness to her skin. However, she also felt light-headed, as if she lost a few IQ points, but it wasn't anything she couldn't live with. 

There was a sudden tickling on her ass, as if something had just popped right above it. Looking back, she noticed she had sprouted a long shiny horsetail that was the same color as her hair. Putting her hand to her mouth, she stroked her hand through the silky hairs, causing it to flick slightly. "It's not too bad. I just hope nobody pulls it." She had considered cutting her long hair before due to that same reasoning. Now, she had this to deal with. Something within her, though felt like she should experiment with this further, even if it might turn her into something like a satyr or, even better, a centaur. Resting back in her tent, she had to tuck her tail in as well, the strands providing her legs with some warmth. 

**Day 3**

It was during this day she discovered a few more places, giving her a nice sense of progress. The first of which was that of knee-high grass, surrounded by flat plains on all sides. Though the mountain, forest, and lake are all visible from here, they all seemed quite distant. These were plains, as one might put it. Later, she killed a passing imp, but it dropped an Incubi Draft. That being something that was obviously unholy. "I don't feel quite as corrupted. Maybe it'll be fine for a drink?" She wondered. She looked to her horse-tail, wondering what changed this might bring. 

Helping that decision to keep the draft was that she finally was able to destroy some corrupted glades without too much effort by way of her sword. The trees were the only things she couldn't cut away, but, even then, they withered with the holy magic around them. It was here that she traveled further into the woods, which grew darker, but she cared not. The plant-life changed too, utilizing more lichens and luminescent fungi. Finally, a wall of tree-trunks as wide as houses blocked her progress. There was a knot-hole like opening in the center and a small sign marking it as the entrance to the 'Deepwoods'. She didn't press on. It was getting late and something told her going forth would be a suicide move. 

When she got back to camp, she looked at her meal. She not only had the Incubi Draft, but a peach-like object she found near the lake labeled a Whisker Fruit. She knew not what that meant, but first, she wanted to try out the draft. It went down her throat, which made it feel slick, sticky, and a bit unclean. She, at first, just felt her features harden to become more masculine. However, she began to shudder as pressure built in her crotch, peaking painfully as a large bulge began to push out from her body. "What's...happening...to me?!" She panted, her hands on her cheeks. The skin seemed to fold back as a fully formed demon-cock burst forth from her loins, drizzling hot cum everywhere as it orgasmed. In time, it faded to a more normal coloration and human-like texture. 

She stared at her new male endowment, which hung proudly on top of her pussy. "I...I have a cock..." She looked herself in the lake, which functioned as a perfect mirror. "I look like a boy." She observed before looking away, briefly ashamed that she took that draft. Yet, this offered so many possibilities. Ways to get herself off if she ever went into heat. She looked at her cock again, noting its average size. "No. I can live with this. I have a mission. I will do whatever it takes to succeed...even if I have to live with a dick for the rest of my life." She considered wearing pants or, at least, underwear, but she refused. She had a cock and she was proud of it! 

Figuring the fruit would be less harmful, she took a bite and gulped down. It was thick and juicy with an almost overpowering sweetness. Nevertheless, it was delicious and she ate it until only the nubby core remained. She found herself arching her back as her muscles clenched painfully. The cramp passed swiftly, leaving her feeling a bit stronger. Surely, this fruit was a must, even though her mind felt more sluggish and lazy. However, she felt her blood become warm, making it harder to resist getting turned on. 

That's when she began to have the dreams again, only they were a bit more vivid. Her skin flushed hot as she thought of lithe cat-boys with their perfect spine-covered cocks lining up behind her. She would bend over to present her needy pussy to them, trembling with the desire to feel their exotic texture and barbs to feel up her inner walls. How they would impregnate her virgin muff on that day! She shivered in her sleep, eventually masturbating as she went into heat once more. At least she had ways of ridding herself of it.

**Day 4**

One of those ways was the goo girl from before, who was back in her usual form of having her lower half be utter slime. Unable to control herself, Grace descended upon the girl and, in turn, the slime proudly puffed out her breasts, presenting herself. "Please..." Grace roughly grabbed the pulsing breasts, fingers sinking an inch into the slime before surface tension made the grip easier. "I need you now! My cock! It's so hard! It hurts!" She moaned while her fingers felt the membrane and the lewd squelches while she squeezed harder, rolling purple orbs in her palms and feeling the plum nipples as well. 

She noiselessly cooed at the stimulation and shivers of delight rippled through her body. Her body stroked with soft hands that left film of warm slime across her skin, Grace stood up, showing off her hardening and pulsating erection. The goo-girl clapped her hands in gushing pleasure and gently pushed the human back onto her petite ass. Rubbing her moist cheek against the other's, she slid down Grace's chest and perched over the groin. Slowly, she moved back and forth, stroking the shaft with the perky wetness of her stiff nipples. She hovered over the manhood for a moment before dropping down, her sloping cleavage stroking the cock between her slimy pillows with a slurping squelch. Pressing her balled-up fists to either side, she squeezed the shaft between her breasts and began to slowly pump the stiff organ. The natural lubrication of her gooey skin made the tit-fuck pleasantly slick, softness sucking the flesh with wet gulps as she rolled from base to tip, the cockhead popping between her cleavage at a brisk pace, cooled by the air for only a moment before it was swallowed once more by the seething heat of her chest. Through her transparent skin, Grace could see her shaft being massaged by the gooey embrace of the tits. The Champion's body trembled to the precipice of an orgasm, muscle spasms and a shortness of breath making each pump of the slime-oiled hardness more exquisite than the last, as if the girl’s murky breasts were pulling the air from Grace's lungs.

As sweet as the oily crevasse of her chest was, Grace had more pressing needs. Grabbing the girl’s shoulders, she pushed her partner's back, her cock popping free of the slime’s wobbling chest with a moist smack. She tilted her head, not understanding, and Grace looked down, dismayed to find she sunk into her pooling lower body up to her hips, the pussy she so desperately needed gone, just like that. "Nooo...make it stop..." She moaned as her engorged dick pulsed in the open air and, in desperation, she lunged at the closest gooey protrusion. Pressing her cockhead to the girl’s large bobbing nipple, she thrust forward.

A burst of icy bliss arced through her limbs as her cock penetrated the girl’s membrane, her nipple begrudgingly opening to the intrusion like a virginal pussy. The slime soundlessly gasped and clasped her hands to her mouth in surprise. Grace gritted her teeth at the sucking pressure of the other body clenching down on her prick, trying to force the cock out, but the resistance just made the herm's thrusts all the sweeter. She buck against her chest, fucking her nipple and breast with everything she until, through the purple hue of her transparent skin, she could see her cock bumping against the small red core of the heart.

The stimulation of the assault was too much and she let loose, spraying a pale torrent of seed against her nucleus. The girl’s face transformed from utter confusion to mindless ecstasy in a heartbeat as the cum buffeted her crimson center. Her body gushed around in orgasmic rapture and, with a rumbling shudder, her heart was expelled violently from her shell, arcing through the air and splashing a hundred yards away, in the lake. The girl, fucked heartless, continued writhing in the throes of her climax, wrapping Grace in a blazing embrace and slathering her with sticky kisses. The rest of the load was dumped into the girl. It was then that Grace realized she deprived her of a brain, leading to her being left on cling n' fuck mode. Sighing, she waded into the lake, searching for the heart as the ooze melted away into a white puddle, eagerly awaiting her lover again. 

After that was resolved and her dehydration was sated, she found that the leveling up was happening again. This time, she got **Strong Back** , which ensured she could carry more items. It was also here she managed to find yet another new place. It was when she had a bit of wanderlust take her over and she ended up finding a dark area started by three luminous will-o'-the-wisps swirling around each other whimsically. As she followed while being mindful of any traps, she felt a sweltering heat (making her even more thankful that she didn't wear any clothes). Now, she found herself in a dark murky stagnant swamp. She decided against exploring further, as whatever lurked in here might have been too strong for her at the moment. 

The lake appeared to be a hotspot for places, as she found a farmhouse on the shores this time. Around the homestead were a range of gardens, filled with delicious fruits and vegetables. Her belly rumbled, aching with hunger, only for a figure in a pepper patch to rise up and greet her, waving her over. In front of Grace as an humanoid golden retriever, complete with fluffy tail and a body only covered up by overalls and that was it. It made for an arousing sight, especially with how nice her legs looked, as well as the TRUE farmer's daughter look. 

She giggled happily and beckoned her over. “Welcome stranger, it sure is pleasant to see a new face 'round here. Even if you don't seem to know clothes are for. My name’s Whitney, and it’s mighty fine I don’t have to pitchfork you like most guests!” That last bit put Grace at unease, but it wasn't the unwisest of moves to make in places like this. "I mean, I could tell you all about how 'dem demons always seem to get weaker when they com here, but I gotta get back to work. Help yourself to the peppers, hun!” With that, she had to take her leave. Still, the champion gladly took the opportunity to pluck a canine pepper to see what it was like. 

Eventually, she got to traveling across the desert, sensing that she was strong as she needed to be for the hot sun. However, as she moved across the dunes, she found a distorted shape within the clouds of sand. She cautiously approached, preparing to face some new demonic monstrosity. As the sandy cloud parted, the blurred figure resolved itself into two distinct outlines. On the left was a man carrying a heavily loaded wheelbarrow and struggling not to stumble in the sandy desert soil. Slightly behind and to the right of the man was a shapely woman, her demonic origins plain to anyone who noticed the spikes on her head. “Ho, traveler! Fine day isn’t it?” The man called out.

The strange pair closed the intervening distance, allowing Grace to make out more of their forms. As expected, the succubus was quite a beauty, with curvy flesh in all the right places. The man introduced himself as he struggled with his heavy load. “I am Marcus, former traveler of extraordinary places and seeker of forbidden knowledge! Though all that was a long time ago; I’m retired, you see. I’ve settled down with my new partner, Lucia.” He gestured to the the bored-looking succubus accompanying him. Grace would have greeted them, but she noticed that the stuff in the wheelbarrow wasn't ordinary cargo. It was the only thing keeping his oversized balls from dragging in the sand!

He smiled at Grace's shocked reaction and winked lewdly. “Why do you think I have to keep a succubus around? If I don’t empty these puppies every hour or two I damn near explode!” Looking thoughtful for a moment, Marcus nodded to himself. “I don’t suppose you have a moment to help me with a quandary I’ve been having?”

"What would that be?" Grace asked, unable to take her gaze off of the massive ballsack.

Oh, good!” He exclaimed as he began elaborating. “My dear succubus here is growing tired of our arrangement and she wants me to give up the last of my humanity and become a demon like her. I’m not really sure I want to lose my soul, but at the same time, I know enough about their kind to know I’d REALLY enjoy being an incubus, if you know what I mean. Before I make the plunge, I’d like a second opinion...what do you think?” He glanced over his shoulder with almost a small measure of fear.

Grace thought about it for a moment, but, seeing how he would never be able to be satisfied without a diligent lover like a succubus, she thought she had an answer. "Maybe you should accept new demonic heritage without giving up who you. And, from what I can tell, it'd be no different. However..." She turned to the succubus. "Hurt him and I will come for you. Maybe not today, but someday. That is just the way things are."

Lucia may have been surprised by that last bit, but she still gave a mischievous smile while sashaying over to the Champion, flesh jiggling enticingly the whole way. She leaned close, sliding a slender finger down the center of the human's chest. “Thank you for this. Should we meet again, I promise rewards fit to make a whore faint." Marcus raised an eyebrow at the exchange, but smiled as his demonic lover returned to his side. Lucia winked again and huge wings exploded from her back. She grabbed Marcus, who bleated in surprise and lifted off, flying away with her prize to her lair.

"I hope I made the right decision." Grace sighed before continuing on her way back to the Lake for some final exploring for the day. As one might guess, she found a new place, but only after she felt the touch of wood reach her toes as she took a stroll. With that, she found a wooden pathway that villages would usually provide to make access easier from muddy rivers, lakes and beaches. She wasted no time finding the overgrown path inland, away from the shore of the lake. Through the thick trees she went, keeping to the path until she found crumbled walls, broken and scattered by the wind and rain...and by other forces entirely. Beyond them were houses that had been torn apart, burned or collapsed. This was clearly once a village, but it was devastated at some point in the past. Demon attack was the first possibility that leaped into her mind. 

Didn't stop her from looking for any signs of life amidst the destroyed buildings and twisted saplings. "When I became champion, this isn't what one would expect me to do. But there always has to be something." She told herself as she began to get tired from all the walking around she did all day. Suddenly, she heard a 'thwip' and something shoots past her face, embedding into the stone beside her head and trembling with the impact.

“Don’t make any sudden moves!” A voice called out, high pitched and a little squeaky, but firm and commanding. Grace froze to avoid giving her assailant a reason to shoot at again. “Stand up and turn around, slowly.” This time, the human did as she was told. She found herself confronted with a anthropomorphic auburn furred mouse. She looked dusty and she was only clad in dirty tattered pants and shirt. Her limbs and midriff were wiry, hardened as much by meals that were less than frequent as by constant exercise and physical exertion. Her ass was non-existent and her breasts were only slightly bigger than an A-Cup. Still, she looked quite capable of defending herself; not only was she brandishing a blowpipe, clearly ready to spit another doubtlessly-poisoned dart, but she had a formidable-looking knife strapped to her hip.

She looked at the Champion for a few long moments and then lowered her blowpipe, “I’m sorry about that, but I thought you were another demon. They destroyed this place years ago, but some of the damn scavengers still occasionally drift through. Not so much lately, of course. I’ve made something of an impression on them.” She grinned malevolently, one hand caressing the blade of her knife in an almost sensual fashion. “My name is Amily, the last survivor of this village. All of my people are gone now; they’re scattered, dead, enslaved, or worse. What about you? Are you one of those...humans, I’ve heard sometimes wander into this world?”

Grace nodded. "Yes. I'm human...despite some changes." Her horse tail flicked and her cock flared a bit at the sight of a naked lady. "Why do you sequester yourself in this wasteland?"

“I was born here, I grew up here, and I would have gotten married and settled down here if it hadn’t been for those demons.” She spat the word 'demons' with contempt. “After it was all over, I had nowhere else to go. So I stayed here. I’ve still got nowhere else to go, to be honest. I haven’t found any other settlements of my own people, and I’d sooner die than give myself over to the demons. But it seems that if I’m ever going to see more of my people living free, I’m going to have to take the leading role...” She then looked thoughtful. “You know...” She began, but stopped and stared at the cock hanging from the human's crotch. “Never mind. You’re a hermaphrodite, aren’t you? Forget I mentioned it.” She turned and walked away, vanishing into the dust and the rubble like magic.

This didn't deter Grace at all. She didn't like how it sounded like she had been suffering to keep her role as a survivor of this village alive. So, she sought her out against after an hour or so. It didn't take long, as she was already there with her weapons out and still patrolling the rubble. She crossed her arms and tapped her fingers on her shoulder. “So, why are you here? What do you want?”

"I only wish to talk. It gets lonely traveling these lands and you're one of the few people who hasn't assaulted me further." Grace explained, sitting peacefully on some broken roof. 

“You want to talk? No sex?” She asked, clearly having a hard time believing it. “I...I haven’t had the chance to talk to anyone in years. It’s been so long...” She murmured to herself. Grace swore she saw a tear glinting in her eye, but she then reverted to looking quite happy. “Well, what do you want to talk about?” The two would eventually swap tales about their respective adventures, eventually leading to a discussion on the potions and elixirs of this world. “You know...I don’t have the equipment needed to practice alchemy, but I do know a few things about it. If you can bring me a potion or a reagent, I may be able to remember some of the things my father taught me.”

"Like this?" Grace got out a whisker fruit, gently handing it over. 

“That’s a whisker fruit.” Amily said. “It might give you cat ears and even tail! It would make you cute-looking!”

"Maybe. Doesn't this already look cute?" The human asked as she showed off her tail. Amily just giggled as she gave it a few playful slaps before they parted ways, promising to meet again. Grace smiled to herself, having enjoyed having a discussion with somebody for once in her grim music. Oh, and she nearly ran into a tentacle beast before returning to camp. So, that was awkward. 

She started by eating her Canine Pepper, which was strangely spicy, but very tasty and with no adverse effects at all. Finally, there was her Whisker Fruit to finish the combo. She felt slightly hornier around her rear, but she couldn't argue with the lost weight and increased muscle tone. Overall, a pretty good day. 

**Day 5**

Alas, that heat she experienced briefly last night had manifested after she had defeated an Imp. She felt her lust overpowering her and looking upon the pathetic body of the imp inspired her to..."This is what you live for...let me give you it!" She grabbed the imp and lifted him from the ground by the neck. He just kept masturbating though, inspiring her further to go through with the upcoming deed. He was even harder, too! She stroked her hardness, ready to use it in a form of irony. 

Not even bothering with foreplay, she pressed her slender member against his tight asshole and rammed it in to the hilt. The imp’s eyes bulged in surprise even as a thick stream of pre leaked from his perverse demonic prick. He just melted into the pleasure and allowed her to use him like an onahole, her mind clouded by her thoughts of lust to really enjoy or feel the sex. Her hands gripped tighter around him as she thrusted even faster and harder. 

The tight confines of the imp’s ass eventually did their work and her orgasm began for real. The cum seemed to boil out from inside her and her pussy soaked itself and she fired rope after rope of cum up the demon's rectum. Satisfied, she pulled him off as he reached his own orgasm, splattering his hot demon-cum all over the ground. She dropped the imp hard and he passed out, dripping mixed fluids that seemed to be absorbed by the dry earth as fast as they leaked out. Regaining her senses, she resolved to just kill them now before they corrupted her again. Still, she ended up getting a new item: **Succubi Milk**. Still, she thought it was a curious find before she went to the desert.

Alas, all of this time not only made her horny, but careless, as she was nearly dragged under the sun by a giant snake. Or, more specifically, a dark-skinned naga that stood taller than her. Not that she didn't know what she was doing, as the snake woman was defeated soundly, despite trying to use her coils and venom to good effect. The lust within only built up further as she looked upon the pathetic sight of the naga cowering before her, her coils twitching and her tailtip marking the sand. 

Stepping forward, Grace gathered the human half into her arms and she moaned weakly as the Champion's flat breasts rubbed against hers. Smiling, Grace moved her tongue up her neck, the skin smooth and dry. Reaching down, she grabbed the end of her tail and brought it to her dripping pussy, rubbing it back and forth across her entrance. Reviving under the caresses, the beautiful snake-lady rose, slowly circling the human, winding herself around Grace again and again as she continued to use her tailtip to stimulate herself. She came to a stop, her coils now loosely around half the body, as she once again faced her partner, her tail twitching hungrily in the grasp. Grace leaned forward to kiss her, caught up in the moment, not caring of the fangs, as her tail twitched out of the grasp and suddenly speared upwards. In that moment, Grace had lost her virginity, but it didn't feel as painful as others put it. Just humiliating. Their stiff nipples grinded against each-other during all of this, leading to mutual moans from them. Her coils tightened slowly, squeezing the body in a tight hug as her tail thrashed wildly inside the human, driving her closer and closer to the limit. With a scream of ecstasy, Grace climaxed, her juices spurting out and coating the tail, her arms squeezed her tightly as she continued to cum. The naga slowly unwound herself, smiling somewhat shyly at Grace as she stood there, panting, before slithering off into the sands, the moisture on her scales quickly drying in the arid desert heat.

A pretty good desert tryst, all in all, but she was now in the mood to talk to Amily some more. This time, stuff about her rather than this world. The mouse looked surprised...but pleased. “I...you’re really interested in hearing about me? Well...okay. What do you want to know?”

Graced racked her brains a bit before coming up with it. "What was life like before in your village? Before everything?"

“Well, what was life like in your village, huh?” She responded immediately. “If I gotta share something private like that, then the least you can do is reciprocate.” Though the tone was light and playful, Grace took that advice at face value. Thus, leading to talk of the village, how she lived in the slums for a period of her life before her parents reunited with her, the other people, her stance on nudism, how the village responded to that, and a few of the traditions. Throughout it all, Amily listened intently, clearly not having expected the Champion to open up so much. 

Once Grace was done, all Amily could do was give a sad smile before starting. “Life in the village, huh? It was so many years ago...and yet, I can remember it almost like it was yesterday. The demons had already been around for a few years by the time I remember. I think I was born maybe shortly after they first appeared. I haven’t celebrated my Day of First Breath in so long I don’t really know how old I am. We had walls to protect the village, as well as guards, but we never really believed that we would ever have to fight. We were a peaceful quiet little village; we had nothing of real monetary worth. We thought we would be safe, that the demons would just ignore us. We fished in the lake, went swimming and sailed boats to amuse ourselves. We gathered fruits and nuts and berries and mushrooms from the forest. We hunted birds and small game for meat.”

She sighed softly. “We were fools...but we were so happy. Can we be blamed for being fools? Life wasn’t perfect. The hunters often had to hunt imps, but they never invaded our streets, and so we thought we were safe. We quarreled and made up, we laughed and loved and lived...It was such a wonderful time.” A tear formed in her eye and trickled down her cheek. Unable to say why, Grace reached out and wiped it away with her finger. This startled the mouse, causing the human to realize what she did.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean...I'll leave if you want. It's getting late anyway. See you tomorrow." Grace quickly said, embarrassed. All she wanted to do was comfort her, but would that give her the wrong impression? She could never tell here. Perhaps her dinner would clear her mind, even if one of the things was literally called Succubi Milk. 

Which she drank first, of course. ' _Why would I drink such a thing?_ ' She thought. ' _It tastes delicious, but...but...ahhhh...._ ' She felt around her skin, enjoying its now warm feel. However, it was more than just that. She felt a tingling sensation around her skin in waves, growing stronger as she saw her olive skin shift to a darkened indigo color. She found the change pleasing, as she saw how vibrant it made her look and even changed her eye color from blue to yellow. She continued to rub all over herself as her features shifted back into her old tomboyish self, only less manly and with slightly less muscle tone, as well as a shortened cock. 

However, she then felt her chest get much heavier, watching as her tits expanded signifigantly. She had gone from A-cups to D-Cups rather quickly. Due to how tall she was, she could support this new rack. She looked at it with wonder, feeling that she was still fast as before, but with a nice pair of tits to accomodate it. She squeezed them, moaning on how sensitive they were. "Boobs..." She found she liked the sound of that word coming from her. "Boob...booby...boobies..." She continued, playfully tapping her tits before moving onto the next items of food. 

Actually, it was just a Whisker Fruit, which made her stronger and gave her thoughts of her womb being filled to the brim with kittens, as well as shrinking her boobs back from volleyball sized to just a C-Cup. Still an improvement, as they felt good when she slept on them. Maybe that's why they called them 'love-pillows', aside from the obvious reason. 

_**(DUE TO CIRCUMSTANCES BEYOND MY CONTROL, HER STATS WILL BE PUT UP ON THE NEXT CHAPTER)** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was originally planning for ten days for each chapter, but that would have taken waaaaay too long. Also, Tiger Fish are indeed real. Just thought it be cool to add them.
> 
> Either way, every kudos and comment gives this life. Hope you enjoy! More to come, of course!


	2. Days #6-#10

**Day 6**

During yet another trip to the forest, a unique-looking goblin with even more curves jumped from a rock outcropping. Rolling her hips in a suggestive way, the 4-foot tall one had already caused the blood to rush to Grace's loins. She had pink and black dyed hair cut into a cute little hairdo and the greenish-gray skin of her breasts jiggled pleasantly with every step, supported by a few leather straps, amplifying her cleavage. Her pussy was pierced multiple times, inflamed, and slightly parted. "Hey there, stud. Want to fuck me pregnant? I promise my box will milk your dick dry. Just let Tamani take care of all your boners OK?”

"Fuck you pregnant?" Grace titled her head, clutching her erection. "I can't seem to control my cock much. Since you asked so nicely..." She figured that creating life was better than taking it at the moment. "I'll do it." Her hips swayed seductively as she approached with her right hand dipping into the moist honeypot of her sex. Having another touch her recently embiggened boobs made Grace gasp a bit, but not before Tamani wrapped her tiny arms around the human's neck and kissed her passionately, letting her tongue slither through the lips. Though surprised, Grace proceeded to French kiss hard back, virtually tongue-fucking the both of them.

She broke the kiss and smiled, licking her shining purple lipstick. “Mmmhmm, I knew your juicy cock just couldn’t resist a wet and ready pussy like mine. I made sure to lace my lipstick with fertility enhancing chemicals too, so we’ll be nice and messy.” She whispered into her partner's ear. As if to emphasize her point, she curled her toes around Grace's dick, squeezing as she slid her feet up and down the length, milking out a few large drops of pre-cum.

"Your feet!" Grace gasped. "Squeeze harder." She then kissed the goblin again, feeling the drugs cause her cock to build up a pregnancy-inducing flood. _'My cum...can't stop thinking about my cum...filling pussies...'_

Once the kiss was done, Tamani gave her a coy smile as she shimmied down the taller body, dropping her moist cunt onto the cock. She swung her hips in a little circle, teasing Grace with her moist entrance as the drug-enhanced pre-cum bubbled and drooled around her lips, mixing with her own copious fluids as it flowed down the length. “Ready to stuff me full of your cream? I just KNOW I’ll get pregnant from such a purrfect mate.” She teased.

Right as Grace was about to reply, the goblin then dropped her weight down, fully impaling herself and turning the human's words into a collective babbled moan. She planted her feet on the champion's thighs and her arms around the back and began bouncing up and down rapidly, squeezing and contracting, milking the prick in her tight wet walls the entire time. In her lust, Grace grabbed her with both hands and slammed her down, taking her to the hilt. She twisted violently, practically thrashing as spunk began pouring into her womb, making her belly bloat. The goblin babbled incoherently with each blast of cum, stretching tighter and tighter around the cock as her pussy worked to hold in every drop of spunk. Her belly bloated a bit more, until the pressure was too much to bear and jizz began spurting around her opening, splattering into a puddle on the ground.

All good things eventually end, so with a sigh, Grace pulled the insensate goblin slut free of her member, watching a river of whiteness drain from between her thighs. The rest seemed to be held in by reflex. Tamani giggled and patted her still pregnant-looking belly. “Wasn’t the sample nice? Come see me when your dick has had a chance to recover and we can do this again, and again, and again. You’re practically hooked already, aren’t you hun?”

Grace considered, looking at how her cock was surely regaining its energy. "Maybe. Don't abuse it."

"No promises!" She giggled before leaving. It was here that the indigo-skinned champion had to consider her cock's growing hunger, but she was sure she could control it. She was strong, right?

Eventually, she got back with Amily, ready to talk with her again. This time, the topic was about the strange bull-men lurking in the mountains known as Minotaurs. Her idea, of course. “People are lucky to get away with their skin intact.” Amily told emphatically. “Minotaurs are dangerous brutes. They’re one of the biggest, strongest and toughest beasts around. I don’t dare go near the mountains, not with those beasts roaming about. Sometimes they carry around huge axes, but usually they make do with just their huge knuckley fists.”

"But are they demons?" Grace asked.

“They may as well be demons, now. Oh, they may not look corrupted, but all they care about is finding something to rut with: man, woman, both, neither. They don’t care. So long as it’s got a hole, they’ll fuck it...I think maybe I heard somewhere that they can only reproduce by raping other creatures with a vagina now, but I don’t remember where.” She looked perturbed at that.

"Any advice? I'd very much like to fight one." Grace said honestly.

She just laughed. “Not really; me, I run if ever I see them. I’m not a stand-up fighter to begin with, but against those brutes? And it’s not just their strength, either...I think they’ve got some kind of addictive chemical in their cum. The stink of their presence alone can make you feel turned on. There was this one that managed to corner me; it pulled out its huge horse-cock and started masturbating.” She shuddered in disgust, though she later looked clearly embarrassed. “I narrowly missed getting sprayed, but the smell...it was intoxicating. My legs nearly buckled from arousal. It was so tempting to just give in and let him fuck me."

"So, what did you do?"

“I fought it off and ran.” She insisted, looking a little insulted. “I am still a virgin, after all. The big brute was stupid enough to follow me; once I got to the trees, where he couldn’t get around so easily, I put a poisoned dart in each of his eyes. When he stopped thrashing around, I walked up and slit his throat.” She looked quite proud of herself for that one. It was slightly disturbing, but Grace understood. Anything to survive, after all.

Night fell after a round of exploring, giving her time to look upon her items and food. Chief among them came from a foe from the desert. A Sand Witch, if you will. One with blonde hair, olive skin, and a seriously bad attitude if she was denied testing out a spell. All she had left behind was a black book, which turned out to be an instructional book on the use of black magic. Most of it was filled with generic information about the art: how it was drawn from emotions (typically lust) and how it had the power to affect bodies and emotions. There was a warning against using it on one's self, as it would be hard to draw in emotions that way. 

The book vanished when she finished reading it, but she felt like she had new knowledge of a spell. Magic was something entirely new for a fighter/swordswoman like her, but the spell, Arouse, hardly seemed useful. Once that was done, she drank down some Equinium, feeling stronger with every bottle she drank. However, something had begun to happen to her cock. 

She saw it darkening and tightening near the base where her skin seemed to be bunching up. A sheath began forming around her cock’s base, tightening and pulling it inside its depths. A hot feeling envelops her member as it suddenly grew into a horse penis, dwarfing its old size. The skin was mottled brown/black and felt more sensitive than normal. "Beu...beautiful..." She found herself saying as her hands were irresistibly drawn to it. She quickly jerked herself off, splattering cum with intense force. "At least it's strong." She sighed.

Yet it was not over. The stallion-mast, even inside its sheath, grew larger and fatter as her veins thickened, becoming more noticeable. She breathed the powerful animalistic scent and fantasized about fucking centaurs night and day until their bellies sloshed with her cum. "No...I need to control myself better." She said sternly. It was enough that all could see it and judge for themselves. 

Next up was another Canine Pepper given by Whitney, but that had its own effect. In an instant, a second set of breasts bulged forth under your current pair, stopping as they reached D-cups. She felt herself grow taller, in order for abs to not be covered up by the new pair. She poked them, wincing at how sensitive they were as the first set. "If I keep this up, but keep my corruption down, is it really a bad thing?" She wondered, the blush on her cheeks becoming almost permanent. 

After a Whisker Fruit to keep her tone up, she went to sleep, her stallion cock being the primary reason her dreams were filled with beautiful nude women massaging her body, slowly moving their hands over the most intimate places. She wondered, perhaps, if that could be the reward for all of this? Perhaps the prostitutes back at her old home had a point...

**Day 7**

Another day, another talk with Amily. This time, Grace asked about how she managed to survive the destruction of her village. An impressive feat, given how savage and untamed these lands were. Thankfully, she wasn't upset. Just confused. “I haven’t explained that already? I ran. I ran as fast as I could for my house for my hunting knife and my blowpipes. And then, my parents ordered me to run into the wilderness and hide. I didn’t want to go, but I obeyed. I just ran and ran all through the night, stopping only when I was exhausted. Even then, I crawled into a hollow at the roots of a tree to hide. I slept until hunger woke me, foraged for something to eat, and then I crept back to my village. I found it ruined, and I’ve lived here ever since.”

"I would have done the same." Grace said, though she left out the part where she would fight her aggressor's tooth and nail. Seemed in bad taste.

“As for day to day survival...” Amily shrugged. “I do what my mother taught me. I hunt. I forage. I managed to find and store a lot of left-behind food after I was sure the village was no longer being occupied, but that was eaten or went off years ago. I managed to scavenge a few bits of alchemical equipment from my parents' home, and from the other village alchemists. Not enough to do anything complicated, but enough to build a water purifier in a hidden cove, so I could distill the lake water and make it drinkable. I also have water traps set up to catch rainwater and morning condensation. I may not be a real alchemist, but I do know what plants, animals and fungi are poisonous and I can whittle new darts for my blowpipe to use them with. I have snares set up and I check them regularly.”

Grace nearly asked why she still looked so thin, despite how she sounded like she was getting by just fine, but she decided not to open up that can of possible worms. However, that should have been the least of her concerns. She had begun to look at Amily for longer periods at a time. Her cute button-like face...her many nipples...her athletic frame...her chocolate brown fur...those vivid green markings...her lust had gone all the way up when she returned to camp, making her think of nothing but masturbating. "No...I can't...I can't hold it..."

She ran her hands across her front, squeezing each of her four breasts in turn. She blinked back tears of shame as she experienced the tactile proof of her abnormal endowments, unable to resist mashing those two rows of tits together, emitting soft gasps of pleasure each time she flicked an erect nipple. She then stroked her stallion-member languidly, reveling at its near-constant hardness. On the side, she slapped her pussy softly, giggling as her fingers got a little wet. "It's so cute." She commented on her snatch, comparing it to her mighty dong. Speaking of which, she easily wrapped a hand around her bestial horse-prick and started masturbating for her. She stroked it quickly, reveling in her sensitive horseflesh, darting down to fondle her just-as-sensitive sheath. 

Grace let her hand roam over her pussy-lips, slowly teasing them, diving deeper into the folds to arouse and expose her clit. She stroked and teased around the sensitive little pleasure bud, letting her fingers plumb the depths below. The moistened cleft on her groin demanded all attention, drawing the fingers deep inside to explore the wet passage. The sensations proved too much for her, the tightness building in her shaft. Pre-cum began pouring from her equine cock, slicking the flared horse-tool as she blew her load. Pleasurable spasms overwhelmed her as her cum erupted from the mushroom-headed cock. her hips jerked in the air in time with the eruptions, spraying cum in the air and splattering her liberally at the same time. She stuck out her tongue, overcome with lust and swallowed all that came down.

She panted as she began to relax, yet her cock surged back to erectness. She hummed happily before she returned to normal in the next few hours, still wondering if she could go any further. "Am I losing my concentration? Perhaps. But, if I just keep going, I might find a solution." Sure enough, as if to compensate for this moment of weakness, she leveled up to the skill of Evade. Even fighters like her had to remember that one blow could spell doom pretty quickly. As an added bonus, she found the Farm again, finding it to be accessible by portal now.

It was once again dinner time, with her no longer being scared by her mutations. She had begun to expect them and appreciate their gifts, though she still had to be on guard for whatever new changes might come. This time, it was a lot of Canine Peppers, making her faster, stronger, but with a strange desire to walk and copulate. The major change, however, was her horse tail suddenly fusing its strands into a dog tail with a brown stripe running along it. She wagged it before she sighed. It was less easy to grab, she guessed.

**Day 8**

While rowing the boat across the lake, a shark fin rammed into her boat, throwing her off balance. Quickly, Grace swam to shore, ready to either fight or escape the creature. Sure enough, it was a Shark Girl, just as she should have expected, clad in revealing black swimwear. “Wanna play? Heads up though, I play 'rough'!”

Grace got into a fighting pose, her dick flared proudly. "Then I'll oblige with no mercy." Many blows later, the fallen shark was at her mercy, but her pheromones had gotten to the fighter, to which her corrupted cock was more than happy to help out with. "You wanted this to begin with..." She tore off the bikini. "I shall give it to-" She was cut short when the shark girl took the ENTIRE thing in her mouth, forcing it as deep down her throat as possible. The sharp fangs retracted on instinct, making her feel only the rough lips. As Grace held her head to keep her stable, the aquatic being reached her hand around Grace's powerful legs and shoved three fingers into the pussy, stretching the moist passage out.

The demon-mutant abruptly pulled her cock from her mouth, causing the shark girl to gasp in surprise. She looked up with tears in her eyes. “Please let me finish! I need this!”

A ghost of a smirk came onto Grace's face. "Hands and knees, then." Her expression brightened and she obediently complied, getting down and raising her ass. Taking a firm grip on her well-toned buttocks, Grace quickly shoved her rock-hard cock into the damp pussy and the shark girl squealed in excitement. The texture, as she found out was actually filled with strange feeler-like structures that wriggled and massaged the cock as it pushed through. "I-i-incredible!" The fighter shouted as she massaged her own tits and tweaked her erect nipples to bring her pleasure to even greater heights.

The shark girl cried out in orgasm, her pussy tightening as the feelers wrap around the cock in her. The pleasure drove Grace over the edge, and she pumped her load of cum into the needy pussy, the feelers milking her for every drop she had. She pulled out, satisfied and still pumping out cum. All the shark girl did was rub her cummy pussy and wink. Grace took that as the time to leave, sauntering away with her needs semi-fulfilled. 

After receiving a knotty canine pepper from Whitney, she went to explore the endlessly undulating landscape of the desert when she heard an agonized cry for help over the nearest dune. She quickly scrambled up it and saw a small flat lake of exceptionally fine sand, overlooked on each side by tall dunes. Trapped in the middle of it was a young woman with black hair, up to her armpits in the sand. “Oh, thank the Gods!” She cried. “I’m sinking, please help me!” Her heroic instincts taking over and making sure to be mindful of the dangerous sand, Grace carefully knelt at the edge of the quicksand and stretched her hand out towards the stricken woman.

"Grab on!" She commanded, her cock sinking into the sand and making her feel all kinds of weird. For a brief moment, she cursed her nudist tendencies, but she soldiered on. With effort, the trapped woman pulled an arm clear of the treacherous powder and, straining, reached out to grab the very tips of the heroine's fingers...before, with a triumphant sneer, pulling as hard as she could. "WHA-" Thrown off-balance, Grace fell face first into the quicksand. Coughing, she righted herself and desperately tried to get up the side, but she had no leverage. Pretty soon, her thrashing caused her to sink waist-down into the shifting sands, making her wince at her exposed areas getting the brunt.

“Don’t struggle.” The woman said, drifting further away as easily as if she were swimming. There was a second collarbone flexing beneath her first as her arms rested easily upon the surface, a whole second pair of limbs doing the delicate balancing work, and she spoke in a buzzing fluttering voice this time around. She smiled, or at least displayed her teeth, causing two sets of small black eyes to open on either side of her first pair to stare at the trapped heroine hungrily. “Don’t you know struggling just makes it worse? Just relax. Let me do all the work.”

A rumbling, hissing sound fills Grace's ears and the dunes surrounding her lifted out of sight as all the sand in the hollow began to run downwards, taking her with it. "NO!" She cried out, realizing she was truly scrwed, but she was now buried up to her neck at the bottom of a huge conical depression, eyes level with the naked abdomen of her captor. She coughed, spat, and blinked sand away before staring at her new enemy. The creature had a long slim human upper half with four arms and a pair of flat breasts; its twenty slender fingers stroked the demon-mutant's face, brushed her off, and massaged her nice breasts. With more parts revealed, it was clearly male...or was it? Its long face was soft around the edges with a cute pointed chin which was either very pretty or very handsome. Every time the creature moved its face, its gender seemed to shift. Unnerved, Grace felt something brush against herself, making her flinch, but she really couldn't with the sand packing against her, making every movement a strain. 

Gently, the creature slid its fingers behind her neck and made her look into its black eyes. “You made it all too easy for me, little ant.” It said pityingly. “Did no one warn you about sandtraps?” Slowly it sank downwards and, whilst it fondles her face, she felt its other set of hands cup her tight backside. “Never mind." The insect monster sighed into her forehead in its fluttery voice. “I’ll teach you everything there is to know.”

Her snatch began to clench, filling with a desire to be touched and filled. _'NO! I can't give into my heat. I need to get out of here! I can't fight efficiently if I can't concentrate!'_ She tried to climb, digging her fingers into the soft powder, despite how laborious it was. There was some success, as her fingers WERE digging into semi-solid matter.

“Watching you squirm around like that gets me so hot.” It called to her. "Such an energetic little mating dance, just for me...mmmmm, prey who do that are always the best!” The sandtrap puckered its lips. For one crazed moment, she thought it was going to blow her a kiss...but instead it spat clear fluid that hit her in the bare ass! She gasped as it evaporated into her skin, hitting her brain with a sudden spike of pleasure. 

"It's hot..." She spoke barely above a hush as she looked up at the sun. "I'm melting...I feel like sand..." Her fingers slowly edged out of the sand-wall, before she fell onto her back, her front soaking in the sun's rays. "Why was I fighting again? I don't even remember..." She began to lazily move her limbs around in the shifting sands, burying half of her face as well. "Warm...so warm..."

The sandtrap chuckled softly as it enveloped her in its waiting arms, purring its words. “Good girl...you’re probably wondering what part of you I want to use." It pushed itself further upwards using her shoulders and drawing her closer until her face was pressed against where its human torso and insect abdomen joined. It had a tempting genital slit where its human cock would be, particularly as the sandtrap placed its hands behind her head and proceeded to rub her face into it. She just hummed with it, her tongue slowly suckling any bit of liquid. Before long, something long, warm, and oily pressed insistently into her face. The creature pulled back momentarily and, with a feeling of deep trepidation, she looked upon the black ten-inch insect prong, thicker at the base than its dull tip, dripping with a clear, viscous fluid.

“The ans-zwer is all of you-wve, my fris-zky little drone.” Chattered the trap, dropping any human pretense and allowing its more broken hive-voice to speak. “I am going to usze you, inszide and out. You’wwwe going to be both mommy and daddy for my children. Iszn’t that excithhhing?” Smiling tenderly, it pressed the tip of its gleaming black prong against her lips. “Drink. It will make thingsz so much easier for hwyou if hwyou do.” Packed tightly inside its sand and incapable of resisting, as well as mentally losing herself, Grace closed her eyes, opened her mouth, and accepted it.

The cock prong slid in and past her teeth with ease, already dripping with its strange clear lubricant. Sighing dreamily, the sandtrap slowly pushed half of its length into her mouth before pulling itself back out, then in again, picking up a gentle rhythm, each time pushing a bit more of itself in. Soon it was stretching her lips wide as it took her right to its thick base, its tip finding the back of her throat. It groaned and she felt hermouth fill with its oil; rather than ejaculate, the sandtrap’s cock seemed to perspire its odorless payload from all sides. The stuff swabbed and swathed her mouth in warmth; relaxing her lips, the inside of her cheeks, and her tongue, turning them accepting and soft. _'My mouth...my slutty mouth...I want more of this cock...'_ She began to suckle the sandtrap eagerly, hoping for more. Sighing at her greed, the creature pushed as much of itself as it could down her throat, leaking oil deliriously as it did. Her lips stretched wide by the base of its prong, causing some oil to dribble down her front even as she swallowed a great deal of its warm coating ooze.

 _'Every bit of me is fluttering...my very core is just like my mouth...soft...soft...soft...'_ Her equine cock began to harden, forgetting its feelings of irritation around the sand. In fact, the sand now felt like packed mud, making it more pleasurable than anything. She smiled dreamily when she felt the sandtrap sink its insect cunt down her shaft. The creature owned an incredibly tight sex which grasped her possessively once it was on her; it fit her cock like a glove. The sandtrap sighed its fluttering sigh when it reached her base and then slowly began to work her, its punishing pulsing muscles squeezing her cock up and down.

The sandtrap caresses her face tenderly as she sucked its pseudo-cock, while below the sand, it assiduously began to milk her. Her hopeless sex-daze made her feel as if the sand was massaging herr body in waves at the same gentle rhythm as the creature fucked her face and cock. Eventually, the sandtrap began to pick up the pace; it shoved her face into its groin as began to pant with need, stretching her mouth wide again as it began to milk her cock as hard as it could. Its vaginal muscles gripped her tightly, rippling up and down her length. _'I can't hold it back! It feels like I'm being fucked by a tube! I have to cuuuuum!'_ Groaning around its prong, she spurted everything she could give into that clenching warmth. Ignored entirely, her cunt quivered and orgasmed in tandem, flexing and wetting fruitlessly against the dry water pressing against it.

The sandtrap finally released her, humming and fluttering sounds of pleasure as it drew its unseen cunt away and retracted its prong from her mouth and back into its slit, trailing oil and saliva as it went. _'Can't move...can't think...'_ Nothing processed before her. Reality was gone, making sure she didn't struggle as the sandtrap took her into its arms and began to turn her around. It fondled her supple jugs with one hand as its others busily work at pulling her bottom half this way and that, until her tight backside poked outwards in supplication. _'No...it's not over yet...bend me over harder, daddy...'_

“You’hhve done well for me so farhh." Chuckled the sandtrap lowly, bending over her and threading one set of arms under her armpits. Her face was pushed into the yielding sand before she could get a glimpse. “You arrrrhe a fine little drone. I wwill thank you for yourrh hard work...with the fruits of ssame hard work.”

 _'What...what do you-aaaah...'_ The self-same tube which sucked away her cum pushed into her sphincter, sliding easily into her anal passage with its wet weight. She arched her back and opened her mouth, her tongue lolling out as she felt no pain thanks to the oil, but only complete submission as something round traveled down the creature’s ovipositor and stretched her tight hole wide. The sandtrap continued to make its soothing humming sounds and caressed her breasts and hair whilst it held her firmly in its sandy grasp, sinking egg after egg into her firm butt. It all seemed to go on for minutes on end, and the sensation of having her ass bred like this started to drive her inexorably towards another peak. She groaned as the slick pressure in her bowels made her cum, her cock and pussy flexing out more moisture into the sand beneath her. The oil-induced serenity and the sexual marathon the sandtrap has put her through were too much and, even with the creature still relentlessly pumping away, she passed out, dreams filled with nothing at all...

**Day 9**

Whens she woke up many hours later, she was back in the desert, looking around in confusion. "I'm back? But how?" She looked around, no sign of the sandtrap anyway. She looked at herself next. Despite some pain in her abdomen and her ass feeling sore, she seemed fine. She slammed her fist into her palm, angered she was taken advantage like that. "Next time, I won't fall for such a trick. I'll get stronger and you shall be next." She walked back to camp, eager to eat something before getting her rest, no matter if it was a new day. 

While eating her Knotted Canine Pepper, she read up on a black book she found along the way. You open the small black book, looking upon the various lust-related spells before settling on Heal. She tried a little bit on herself, watching in awe as some scratches faded into nothing. As for the effects of the pepper, she could feel her muscles growing, as well as her beast-cock thickening, but she also found herself growing a third and final set of C-cup breasts. She hefted that lower set experimentally. "Why do they have to be this big?" She sighed, not caring about how good it felt to hold those. Then she remembered. She had an Incubus draft. "I already look like a succubus. This should fix at least some bits of me." Though it tasted unclean, she drank it all anyway, sure it would work. 

She shuddered as a pressure built up in her crotch, gasping loudly as a SECOND cock (that of a demon) formed below her other one, shooting hot cum everywhere. It made so much as standing enough to make her cum a little, as both of her cocks were resting close to each-other. As a good bonus, breasts sank to B-Cups, with her lowest pair becoming that of A-cups. She felt much more limber, but these cocks were still a bit much to take in. She also realized she had a pair of small cute demon horns on her forehead. She smiled at this feature, poking her finger on the nubs. NOW, she could get some rest....as long as she could keep her two cocks in control. 

Once she got rested, she went back toe exploring the forest. Anything to get her mind off of the possibility of any number of things that happened yesterday. Rather than take the scenic route, she went for some bushes. As she was walking, a white blur smacked right onto her head. She recoiled, but all it did was leave her momentarily dazed. She assumed a fighting stance, ready to defend herself successfully this time around. Instead, she was greeted with the visage of a rather surprised mouse. “Oh...erm...I’m sorry. You spooked me.” He said apologetically, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment.

Sensing he wasn't a threat at all, she relaxed. "It's alright. I should apologize for startling you." She had a feeling that demons, though she obviously wasn't one herself, weren't welcome to ordinary goers. 

“Thanks, it’s a relief to meet a friendly face.” His mouth broke into a smile. “Oh, where are my manners!” He extended a hand, which she gladly shook. “My name is Jojo, pleased to meet you.” After introducing herself in kind, Grace got a good look at him. He was dressed in simple garbs reminiscent of a monk. A light-blue robe covered his flat chest, tied with a simple sash around his waist. His pants, similar to his robes, fit him snugly as well. His build was lithe, though she knew better than to consider him weak just yet. His handshake was firm and transmitted confidence; it was clear that this mouse had trained well, though there wasn't a hint of muscle. His hair was short and as white as his fur (though not an albino, due to the brown eyes). All he had in possession was a necklace of beads.

He smiled knowingly, as if reading her mind. “Yes, I am a monk, and yes this is a strange place for one such as I...this world was not always this way. Long ago, this world was home to many villages, including my own. But then the demons came. I’m not sure if they were summoned, created, or simply a perversion of magic or breeding, but they came swarming out of the mountains to destroy everything in their path.” She was tempted to say something of Amily, considering this backstory mirrored hers. Another survivor? Probably not. Or maybe so? Jojo sighed sadly. “Enough of my woes. Though I barely feel any corruption within you, it’s always best to be prepared. Would you care to join me in meditation?”

He could sense corruption? She was glad to hear that, despite her demonic appearance, her corruption had not risen above 20. Any more and she would have seriously considered ramming her cocks into his slightly feminine body, but she fought off those urges successfully. "That would be nice." Meditation was a component of strength, especially in the mind. Why not shake off her troubles with some of that?

He smiled and lead the two of them off the path to a small peaceful clearing. There was a stump in the center, polished smooth and curved in a way to be comfortable. The perfect component to the coming two hours long meditation she took. An indeterminate amount of time passes, but you feel more in control of yourself. It was worth the wait, but he had a slight warning to add. “Be ever mindful of your current state, and seek me out before you lose yourself to the taints of this world. Perhaps someday this tainted world can be made right again.” He bowed his head sadly and dismissed her, to which she bowed in respect. 

Speaking of corruption, she still couldn't keep her rampaging libido to herself for long. A recently defeated goblin was about to learn that. As she laid on the ground, she crossed her arms across her chest pitifully. “What now?” Her eyes darted down when she thought Grace wouldn't notice. Great minds think alike, as the panting warrior lowered the goblin down towards her stallion-penis. The tip slipped between the goblin's moist and parted folds, brushing against her entrance and taking some of her weight. She went cross-eyed and smiled happily, wrapping her legs as far around Grace's narrow thighs as possible. That was when the hybrid started walking, letting the movements work with gravity to allow her to effortlessly penetrate the green one.

Those puffy wet walls clenched Grace tightly as the goblin slid down feeling absolutely perfect around the cock. With each and every step the hybrid took, she slid down further, until she sat fully impaled on the cock, grabbing the lowest pair of nipples to help support herself. A steady pulse of motion massaged Grace in time with the green girl’s breathing, showing just how much of her body must be devoted to accommodating monstrous members. She panted happily, her tongue rolling free from her mouth as she cheered Grace on. “Oooh go-ah-faster! I wanna bounce!”

It was all the encouragement the hybrid needed, and she broke into a run, feeling the goblin's lithe form bounce on her forearm-length endowment, drawing out a cacophony of happy wails and moans. Her tiny fists dug into her nipple support as she hung on, clenching and smashing her ample tits against them. Grace ran hard, feeling her partner bounce and wriggle as her pussy and rapid breathing began squeezing and milking the cock like never before. For a time, Grace considered doing every jog like this. She'd be in great shape in no time with that kind of motivation on top of her philosophy. “Ooh fuck, stud, bounce me! Yeah just like that!” She moaned. “Are you gonna cum? Omigod, please cum, I need you to fill me like this!”

The familiar tightness of a coming orgasm grew in Grace's groin, tightening as she neared release. She picked the pace, full out sprinting, letting the girl bounce and jiggle as she clings to her. The howl of a powerful orgasm filled her ears as her cumming sets off the little green cock-sleeve. One of her hands let go and started rubbing her belly while she kissed and licked the warrior's belly-button. Grace panted and stopped, pulling the stuffed goblin off and setting her on the ground, smiling in satisfaction as her cum leaks from the now-gaping twat. She rubbed her belly and blows the hybrid a kiss, still trying to catch her breath. “Ummm, I hope you don’t mind if I find you again. I need more of your baby batter so I can give you lots of beautiful sluts to fuck!” With that declaration, the goblin crawled into the bushed, prompting Grace to continue her journey while noticing her other cock needed a good jacking off.

Knowing the day was short, she set off to new horizons, going off in a new direction...that she knew of. "So lifeless." She observed as she walked across the landscape, her bare feet hardened by walking upon it. "Even the desert is filled with more life." As if to challenge the claim, there was something new and gleaming brightly in the horizon just beyond the lake. Be it a city, or some demon enclave that needed destroying, she began the long trek, grasping her beautiful sword tightly. Eventually, the strange structure took shape. Though it was half-buried under what must have been years of built-up sand and debris, she could make out high stone walls supported by vaulted arches, broken every so often by the shattered remains of stained-glass windows and a pair of utterly destroyed oaken doors nearly hidden behind a row of tall marble pillars, many of which had long since crumbled. High above the ground, she could see a pair of tall slender towers reaching up to the heavens, one of which had been nearly obliterated by some unimaginably powerful impact, leaving it a stump compared to its twin. From the rooftops, stone statues made in the image of demons, dragons, and other monsters gave the place a charm that Grace could appreciate.

She slowly walked arrived at the grounds around the ruins, cordoned off by a waist-high wrought-iron fence that surrounded the building and what once might had been a beautiful pastoral garden, now rotting and wilted, its trees chopped down or burned, twig-like bushes a mere gale’s difference from being depressing tumbleweeds. A few dozen tombstones outlined the path to a gaping maw that was once the great wooden doors. So far, no danger, even as she entered deeper into the ruins. It was quite dark inside, illuminated only by thin shafts of light streaming in from the shattered windows and sundered doors. She could make out a few dozen wooden pews, all either thrown aside and rotting or long-since crushed, leading up to a stone altar and an effigy of a great green tree, now covered in graffiti (filled with words we can't repeat) and filth. Stairs beside the altar led up to the towers and down to what must be catacombs or dungeons deep underground.

More of those statues from before lined the walls of the sanctuary. Unfortunately most had been destroyed along with the cathedral, each lying in a pile of its own shattered debris; some had whole limbs or other extremities broken off and carried away by looters, leaving them mere shadows of their former glory. All of them but one. In the farthest darkest alcove, there was a single intact statue. It was of a woman, well, more like a succubus than a human woman. Though posed in a low predatory crouch, she would normally stand nearly six feet tall, hair sculpted to fall playfully about her shoulders. A pair of bat-like wings protruding from her back curled back to expose the lush smooth orbs of her breasts, easily DD’s on a human. A spiked mace-like tail curled about her legs that were attached to the pedestal upon which she was placed. As Grace marveled at the statue’s beauty, she also noticed the the slit of her pussy nearly hidden beneath her. Oddly, it seemed to have been carved hollow so that one could easily stick a few fingers inside. Tempting...

But the most important feature was a pair of solid gold chains extending from the pedestal to her wrists, binding the statue. A plaque had been bolted to the pedestal, a feature not present on any of the other statues here. Leaning down, Grace blew a sizable amount of dust from the plaque, revealing the following short inscription: **“Break my bonds to make me tame.”** Curiosity once again getting the best of her, Grace swung her leg down, striking the chains. An ear-splitting SCHING! echoed through the cathedral as shards of gold went flying. She recoiled, shielding her face from the surprisingly explosive force of the chains' shattering. When the dust settled, she cautiously lowered her arms, giving her a good view of what laid, or rather, knelt, before her.

The gargoyle had stepped down from her pedestal and now knelt as a supplicant before a queen/king, forehead near the ground and weight rested upon her stone knuckles even as her massive wingspan unfolded behind her and her mace-like tail swished rapidly behind her. Slowly, the gargoyle raised her head to gaze upon the hybrid, her now ruby-red eyes staring into the other yellow pair. Her smooth nippleless breasts heaved, once-stone hair falling forward in strands, fringing her smooth angular face. Her thin gray lips slowly curled into a small sultry smile as she said, just on the edge of hearing...“Master. My...Master. What would you have of this one, Master?” She looked up at Grace expectantly. “I am your humble servant, Master. Your tool. Your plaything. Your toy. Ask, and I shall obey.” She paused, voice becoming an emotionless whisper. “This one would be honored to pleasure Master, if she desires.”

All of this raised more questions than answers, but the fighter took it as it was. "What's your name?" She asked, to start things slow.

“I...I am...I simply am. What would Master call me?”

Grace had to think for a moment. What to call this being that obviously had as much self-worth as a...well, statue. Mainly, none. So, why not something cute and short. "Snow." She said, thinking off the top of her head.

“Snow.” She purred, “Snow, Snow. Master has interesting taste.” She still knelt, expecting an order.

Rather than give, that Grace sat down across from her, thankful that her cocks were receding into her at last. “Why were you chained up?” She gave a glance at the shattered bonds on the ground.

“Master found a new toy and soon grew tired of me. Still, she did not want me stolen.”

“Your last master?”

“That is correct.”

“Who was she?”

“She was..Master.”

“Fine. I won't force it out.” Grace sighed. “In that case, what happened here?”

Suddenly, Snow broke her once intense stare and looked away, as if in shame. “The demons' doom that even now blights Mareth took its toll here, too. The people of a town no longer here believed they were safe under Marae’s roof. Protected. Their faith was...misplaced.”

Misplaced faith? Demons? People counting on her? It almost sounded like a mirror version of Grace's own goals. How one big mistake could undo how she was supposed to save all of Mareth from the demon scourge. Putting a hand on the stone being's shoulder, she spoke as reassuringly as she could. "I'm Grace, Champion of Ingnam. I won't pretend I went through whatever you went through, but I can certainly sympathize. It's a great honor to defend an entire group of people, but...in any case..." She cupped her cheek and gave her a smile. “Come on, now.” She offered a hand up. “Let’s get out of here.”

“Master...I cannot.” She said, again looking away from her. “Please, do not ask that of me. I...I am still bound to this place. Please, Master. I shall never ask anything of you again. Please.”

Well, that was extra depressing. Slowly, Grace nodded. "Are you sure you'll be alright here alone?" Even Grace, when training, appreciated at least somebody being around (owing to her exhibitionist tendencies, as well). 

She gave a little smile. “Of course, Master. Especially if...if you return. You will return, Master? Won’t you?” She looked deeply into the hybrid's eyes and huskily purred. “I can make it...pleasurable...if you do...”

Grace rustled Snow's hair. "Sure thing. Just give me a day or less. I need to gather myself for now." With that, she took her leave, making a mental note to return or else. A promise was a promise.

One hour later, as she was training against some rocks near her camp, something oily dripped from her sphincter, staining the ground. "Oh...no?" She blushed as, instead of panic, she felt a feeling of sensual yielding calm. The pressure in her bowels, which had been building over the last many hours, felt right somehow. The fact that her back passage was dribbling lubricant made her incredibly perversely hot. As she stood and savored the soothing sensation, a fantasy pushed itself into her mind, one of being on her hands and knees and letting any number of beings use her firm ass, of being bred over and over by beautiful irrepressible insect creatures. With some effort, she suppressed those alien emotions and carried on with training, trying to ignore the oil which occasionally beaded out of her ass. Still, if she was going to train any further, she was going to have to get off, which presented a new oppertunity given she now had a pair of mutant cocks to play with. 

"It's not so bad. They're so strong..." She grasped her knee-length cocks in each hand, wrapping her fingers around each tool and just holding herself, the feelings of two cocks almost too much to bear. Her hips twitched of their own volition, force-fucking her hands. In moments, she was fiercely masturbating, pumping each shaft in turn, pleasure mounting at the base and growing more urgent with each pump. She squealed softly and increased the tempo of her masturbation, desperate for release. Eventually, her manhoods twitched, growing to their full size. She stroked them furiously, feeling the pressure of her cum as it neared release. Her fragile mind nearly went away completely as cum erupted from her two massive mixed cocks. Her hips jerked in the air with those eruptions, turning her practically into a perverted sprinkler. She panted as her cocks went flaccid, receding back into her. She quickly composed herself, still determined to hold onto her warrior image. 

The merciless desert sands proved to be a surprisingly welcome distraction from that moment, even as the hot sands ground uncomfortably under her bare feet. All of a sudden, she could see the outline of a small city in the distance, ringed in sandstone walls. Strangely, it wasn’t there a few moments before. It was probably just a mirage brought on by the heat. "Then again, it wouldn't hurt to go that way." She supposed. She had been wrong before, but also plenty of times right, like with Snow's location (or prison, as it felt like). She slogged through the shifting sands for a long time, not really seeming to get that close. Just when she was about to give up, she crested a large dune and came upon the walls of the city. It was definitely NOT a mirage. There were sandstone walls at least fifty feet tall ringing the entire settlement and the only entrance was a huge gate with thick wooden doors.

The entrance was also guarded by a female anthro gray fox clad in heavy armor, who was more busy sipping on something from a bottle than watching the desert. As soon as Grace stepped forward, she dropped the bottle and pulled out a halberd much longer than she was tall. “Hold it!” She barked, her dark gray fur bristling in suspicion at the hybrid's sudden appearance, “What’s your business in the city of Tel’Adre?”

"Nothing." Grace answered honestly. "I just got here. Is there something I have to do before I enter?"

The girl stared at Grace skeptically for a moment and then blew a shrill whistle. “No sudden moves.” She ordered.

Deciding she nothing to lose by complying, the warrior stood there, awaiting whatever reinforcements this cute vulpine-girl had summoned. Within the minute, a relatively large-chested centauress redhead in skimpy battle armor emerged from a smaller door cut into the gate, holding a massive bow with an arrow already nocked. “What’s the problem, Urta? A demon make it through the barrier?”

Urta the fox shook her head. “I don’t think so, Edryn. She looks like one, but I can smell that she’s something else. We should use the crystal and see if she’s fit to be allowed entry to Tel’Adre.”

The big centaur pulled out a pendant and approaches Grace, who stood cautiously a good distance. “Hold still. This will do you no harm.” She claimed. She placed one hand on Grace's shoulder and held the crystal in the other. Her eyes closed, but her brow knitted as she focused on something. The crystal shined a pale white light. Edryn stepped back and smiled broadly. “You’ve yet to be ruined by the demonic taint that suffuses the land of Mareth. Come, you may enter our city walls and find safety here, though only so long as the covenant’s white magic protects us from the demons' lapdogs.” Grace breathed a sigh of relief. This had the potential to get ugly if she was suspected of being far-gone.

The vixen Urta gestured towards the smaller door. “Would you like a tour of Tel’Adre, newcomer?”

"That would be nice." She nodded, noticing that Urta was giving her body a good look, given that she was naked. Given her expressions and faint blush, she was liking what she was seeing. Edryn just watched the gate as the two entered, but Grace noticed another thing about the vixen. Her gait was a bit odd, her fluffy fox-tail permanently wrapped around her right leg. Whatever the case, they were now in the streets of Tel'Adre. A few things of note were the various people that inhabitants the place (amazing, given how chaotic this place was), a massive tower in the center shimmering oddly at the top (a place for magic-users to help keep this place safe?), and an overall sense of peace within these dark times.

Urta was happy enough to give her a run-down as they continued. “You see, about two decades back, the demons were chewing their way through every settlement and civilization in Mareth. The covenant, a group of powerful magic-users, realized direct confrontation was doomed to fail. They hid us in the desert with their magic and the demons can’t corrupt what they can’t find. So we’re safe, for now.” Eventually, after getting past a busy intersection, they arrived at what appeared to be her favorite pub-“The Wet Bitch”. Even Grace had to think that was a bit on the nose. “With how things are, we’ve all gotten a lot more comfortable with our sexuality. I hope it doesn’t bother you.”

"Hardly." Grace replied, gesturing to her being. 

"Oh. Right. Don't like clothes, do you? I can respect that." She shrugged. Along the way, she showed the hybrid a piercing parlor, which apparently was another place Urta frequented. A cute human girl with cat-like ears peeked out the front and gave them both a friendly wave. Such sighs of people just living instead of fucking...almost reminded Grace of home. The warrior gave a depressed sigh, which Urta pretended not to notice (despite her wrapped tail twitching a bit). She gave her a friendly punch on the shoulder after that. “Okay, gotta go! Be good and stay out of trouble, alright?” Already, she had taken off back down the street, probably stopping off at 'The Wet Bitch' for a drink. Grace titled her head, given that her departure was rather sudden. Still, she took her words to heart, looking around the various shops before she would have to return home.

As she wandered the streets, she passed one of the many dark alleys that littered this half-empty city; she heard the sound of hacking rasping coughs. Following her ears, Grace saw a large hooded figure wrapped in a form-concealing cloak slumped against the wall, bent over and coughing loudly, wheezing for breath. They really didn’t sound very well at all...on the other hand, it could have been a setup for muggers or something. She just couldn't leave them to their fate, though, given how serious the coughing sounded. "Are you...alright?" She approached the figure with caution. 

“Just...help me up.” A deep masculine voice asked, between coughs. She offered her shoulder, letting them place their arm across her neck before she stood upright, helping him up entirely. Eventually, she managed to get a good look at his being. He was a rather terrifying looking albino alligator, just being able to stand on his large legs. His back was filled with wicked red-tinted spikes and his claws looked like they'd shear off metal with ease. His large south was lined with razor sharp teeth that could crush bone, but his expression was downright pitiful. Like he had been through a lot before he met her. Even she had to marvel at this seemingly powerful creature. A Lizan, if she remembered some bits of study from one of those black books.

Once it seems like he calmed down, he looks her, allowing Grace to gaze into those intense red slitted eyes. “Thank you very much.” He politely nodded. “Would you mind helping me one more time though? I’m trying to avoid some people and I’d really appreciate it if you could help me go to a park nearby.”

"Are you in trouble? It's nothing I can't handle." She smacked her fist into her palm for emphasis. 

“No, of course not. My aides are just a tad overprotective, that’s all,” He insisted coughing a bit. She obliged, heading over to the small abandoned park. The grass in it had grown wild in some patches, while in others, dry and withered. The lizan pointed at a nearby bench and she helped him sit. With a sigh, the lizan slumped back and closed his eyes with a toothy smile. "Thank you very much for helping me get here. If I had to stay in bed even for a second longer, I swear I would have gone mad.”

"Stay in bed? Are you sick?" She asked, sitting down next to him.

“Err, not really. I’m just going through some health problems right now...” He trailed off. Perhaps that had something to do with his scales. Not just albinism, maybe.

She left the matter of that behind, just asking who he was and what was he doing behind the alley. He gasped and coughed, startled. “Oh, forgive me. How rude, I should have introduced myself before.” He cleared his throat and started. “My name is Arian, and as you can see, I’m a lizan. I just wanted to go out for a little while, but my aides are intent on keeping me in bed; they say I’m not well enough to be going out...but I say if anyone knows my body, that would be me! And if I feel like going out, then so the gods help me, I will!” He finished forcefully, before realizing he was rambling. “Oh, forgive me...this really isn’t your problem, sorry for troubling you.” His head hung.

She gave him a reassuring smile, finding him to be rather cute, despite his monstrous appearance. "It's okay. It does sound like you've been cooped up for too long."

“Yes, sometimes I just feel like getting a bit of fresh air, so I just come to this park.” He smiled to himself. “I shouldn’t keep you though. Thank you for your help...err?” She gave him her name. “I will be fine now, so I’ll be seeing you.” Though she wanted to get to know the fascinating-looking lizan more, she knew that the night was upon her, so she took her leave.

That night she dreamed that her task had finally been completed, allowing her to return through the portal to home. Exhausted, but happy, the sight of her village filled her with a surge of emotions. Most prominently, and perhaps most enjoyably: pride. She did it. She drank and celebrated with her people long into the night, feasting and receiving accolades and praise. It was a party the likes of which she had never seen and rightfully so. Never again will her village be threatened by the demons. Late in the evening, she arrived at the home of your childhood and greeted her mother, whom, like the others, didn't mind her daughter's strange new appearance. "Welcome back." She smiled.

“Thank you, Mom.” Grace responded, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her deeply. The warrior's hands took hold of her rear, gripping-

Shocked awake, Grace blinked as the light of her dying fire flickered dimly across the campsite. "That was..." She groaned before curling up. "This place is getting to me."

**Day 10**

A simple trip to the Ruins to see Amily seemed like it would go as business as usual, but a sound from the inside of a half-collapsed cottage stopped her in her tracks. Her brow furrowed, upset at allowing herself to drop her guard in a place like this. Unluckily, the presence was also aware, shuffling towards the destroyed doorway. Grace prepared for battle when a completely normal female leg stepped out of the frame. The young woman took a few steps closer, apparently ignoring the hybrid's intimidating stance for a moment as she sized her up. “You’re the asshole that took my racks, aren’t you? I was hoard-...er, I was keeping an eye on those!” She accused, eyes narrowing angrily.

Grace remembered. Earlier, she had found a weapons rack if she ever decided to store weapons of her choosing. True, she was never really going to use it, proud of her sword as she was, but still. "I didn't know that was-"

Too late. She had already gotten into a traditional boxing stance. It also gave her a good look at the being. Her face had nothing overly attractive about it; a splash of freckles flitted across her cheeks, her brows were too strong to be considered feminine, and her jaw was a tad bit square. Regardless, the features came together to make an aesthetically pleasing countenance, framed by a stylish brown-haired bob. Her breasts were obscured by her grey, loose-fitting tunic, flowing down to reach the middle of her thigh. Her legs were clad in snug form-fitting leather breeches, and a comfortable pair of leather shoes shielded her soles from the potentially harmful environment around her.

Despite showing off some downright supernatural moves (like teleports and even blows that reached within Grace's being), she was no match. With an ear-splitting ghostly wail that forced Grace to her knees, the girl fell back, overcome by her injuries. She then simply became insubstantial, her clothes undergoing the change as well. A breeze slipped through the ruins, picking the ghost up and scattering her to the winds. Grace just shrugged, impressed that she managed to defeat something that probably wasn't supposed to be there. Back to chatting with Amily...

A few hours later, back at camp, her eyes widened as a gout of oil suddenly gushed from her ass. Before panic could set in, an incredible light-headedness overtook her. Dreamily, she squatted as more oil oozed out and, in her hazy euphoria, she scooped some of it up and rubbed it dreamily into her cherry-like nubs. "What am I doing? This is disgusting...I love it..." Yes, she did think it was gross, but that was one voice in a million-strong chorus crooning her into total relaxation. The oil clung to her skin and seemed to radiate warmth and softness. Something round stretched her rectum wide, but in her state, the sensation was practically orgasmic. She rolled her eyes to the sky and moaned, one of her cocks growing hard and her snatch moistening as she pushed out the egg. her oily hands descended upon her cocks and she began to slowly pump her shaft and finger her needy little clitty as she felt the pressure in her bowels intensify again.

She nearly came as egg number two squeezed out. She DID cum when egg number three stretched her wide, blowing her mind into the empty sky. Each egg seemed to come out closer on the heels of the one before, and each time her conscious mind lost more of its ability to do anything but wallow in oil and pleasure. She was almost brought to her senses by something flitting past her eyes. Behind her, leaking and lying in a translucent ooze, was a multitude of black oily eggshells. Of more note were the pale blurs which keep zipping past her head. They looked rather like the fairies which inhabited the forest, except they had six black eyes, were flat-chested and were male...no, female...? No, male...she couldn't tell. They were lithe and beautiful and had tiny undeveloped insect abdomens hanging above their trim butts and below their dragonfly wings. They whirred in place for a moment before keeling around and about each other excitedly like hoverflies, chattering to each other in a tongue so fast it was beyond comprehension. Grace spent a moment in her post-natal haze, then hauled herself out of it, flapped the flytraps she had birthed away, and made her way back to camp. "That was disturbing. Nice, but too disturbing." She said before inadvertently slapping her rear, feeling it to be larger and plumper after the ordeal. If only by a bit, that is. Otherwise, she wouldn't be able to kick as well. 

Around the time she visited the Lake, she came across a hunched figure near the bushes. Clothed in tattered robes that obscured most his figure, she could nonetheless see a rat-like muzzle protruding from the shadowy hood that concealed most of his form. A simple glance behind him confirmed her suspicions: this was some kind of rat-person. Must have been a trend around here. Any minute now and was seriously considering grabbing some cheese to carry around. He seemed oblivious to her presence as he stirred a cauldron of viscous fluid with one hand; a neat stack of beakers and phials sit in the dirt to his left. She saw a smile break across his aged visage. “Come closer, child. I will not bite.”

She cautiously approached, ready for anything. “I am Rathazul the Alchemist. Once I was famed for my miracle cures. Now I idle by this lake, helpless to do anything but measure the increasing amounts of corruption that taint its waters." He pulled back his hood, revealing the entirety of his very bald and wrinkled head. “I see you have at least one tainted item on you...for 20 gems I could remove most of the taint, making it a good deal safer to use. Of course, who knows what kind of freakish transformations it would cause...” He was referring to the succubi milk that she had found along the way. Something she very much intended to drink to supplement herself. “Since you have enough gems to cover the cost of materials for my dyes as well, you could buy one of my dyes for your hair. Or if you want some changes to your skin, I have skin oils and body lotions. I will need 50 gems up-front. I can also make something for you. Something to counter the corruption of this realm and if you’re feeling too sensitive, I have these oils. I’ll need 100 gems up-front.”

She was all too happy to finally give some of her hard-earned gems to someone else, especially one who looked as miserable as he did. The first of which was purifying her succubi milk. The next was buying a flask of beautiful lotion that made her skin tingle pleasantly. She rubbed it all over herself, humming happily as her skin shined well. Even she had to admit in her mission-oriented mind. She was looking lovely with her purple skin and exotic athletic frame. 

When she bought a Purity Philter to finish things off, he edged closer. “You know, I think I might be able to do this worn-out world a lot more good from your camp than by wandering around this lake. What do you say?” 

Interested, she nodded. "Very well. I'll do all I can to help make yourself at home." It was nice to have some company for once. Just as long as he didn't peek in on her various masturbation sessions or whenever she transformed. 

Rathazul smiled happily and began packing up his equipment. “It will take me a while to get my equipment moved over, but you head on back and I’ll see you within the hour. Oh my, yes.” He muttered over his shoulder with a look of a guy who had been looking for an excuse to hope for a long time. Quite a sobering sight.

As if this day wasn't through with dishing out mice and rats, Jojo once more ran into her, allowing them to do another meditation session. Right after that, the moon was rising up, prompting her to return to camp. Rathazul spent the night preparing his post, while she helped herself to come purified succubi milk and a substance she picked up from that ghost. Ectoplasm, as it was called. She grimaced and uncorked the bottle, doing her best to ignore the unearthly smell drifting up to her nostrils. Steeling herself, she raised the container to her lips and chugged the contents, shivering at the feel of the stuff sliding down her throat. Its taste, at least, was unexpectedly pleasant. Almost tasted like oranges. She groaned softly as she felt a surge of sureness and wit hit her head. Almost as if she gobbled down some enlightening sunshine. "Peculiar." She admitted to herself before stretching and going to sleep. Today was a simple and good day.

Breeding of bugs notwithstanding. 

**Name:** Grace

 **Race:** Herm-Demon Mutant

 **Special Traits/Perks:** Tough, Skilled in fighting, Tank, Strong Back, Evade

 **Special Physical Features:** Tomboyish, three sets of breasts (B-Cup, B-Cup, A-Cup), 8 ft tall, long black hair, tiny demon forehead horns, sexily shiny indigo skin, decently visible muscles, black-furred dog tail, constantly leaving cum droplets from pussy, two cocks (13.7 inch long/1.7 inch thick Horse Cock, 6 inch/.8 inch thick human cock)

 **Weapons:** Beautiful Shining Sword, Arouse Spell, Heal Spell

 **Personality:** Curious, yet serious about her mission. Nudist. Prone to lust-induced heat. Bisexual (prefers women and older men)

 **Strength:** 37

 **Toughness:** 33

 **Speed:** 35

 **Intelligence:** 33

 **Libido:** 43

 **Sensitivity:** 51

 **Corruption:** 11


End file.
